Dancing in the darkness
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Slash!


Titel : Dancing in the Darkness

Kapitel 00 : Hear the Songs of my Heart

Kapitel 01 : He is finding magic mighty and change the Motherhouse

Kapitel 02 : Light of the Ägis

Kapitel 03 : Heaven and Hell in your Eyes ( Aduld )

Kapitel 04 : Prinz of Damned

Kapitel 05 : Nearness and the love going to the heart because the Dance has begin , the Dance of Darkness ( Aduld )

Kapitel 06 : Two Soulmates and they be in love

Autor : Snakeofthedarkness

Mail : Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? (Wird nicht verraten )

Beta: Sinia

Widmung :

Jazar

-juna-

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen, auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher!

Ok hab jetzt alles korrigiert mit Sinia und weiter geschrieben, die anderen Storys werde ich auf Jazars Wunsch hin auch überarbeiten und weiter schreiben!

By Snake

Kapitel 00 :

Hear the Songs of my Heart

" Ich glaube an die Liebe in der ewigen Dunkelheit!"

Meine Flügel erschrecken sich unendlich weit

über den Himmel

In Dunkelheit gekleidet schwinge ich mich auf

gen Morgen

Lass mich hier ein wenig bleiben

Mein Gesicht in deiner Schulter vergraben

Ach, ich bin so kindisch

So schüchtern, wie ich bin

Aber Grausamkeit dulde ich nicht!

Schau mir direkt in die Augen

Ich mag zwar allein sein

Doch ich schieße in die Dunkelheit

Meine Flügel trotzen vor Kraft

Gib mir Mut

Denn ich glaube, dass um sie zu kämpfen

Der Beweis für Liebe ist

Dein Herz und Deine wohlbekannte Stimme

Ich kämpfe so fern von Dir

Niemand wird sterben, dass lasse ich nicht zu

Also Kopf hoch !

Ich glaube an meinen Traum

Ich glaube an uns alle

Meine Flügel

Strotzen vor Mut

Ich lasse niemanden allein

Denn ich glaube, dass die Liebe

Ein Grund zum kämpfen ist!

Ein Traum von Ewigkeit

Liegt in deinen Augen, PRINCE

Niemand ist allein

Ich glaube an die Liebe

Die mein Leben zusammenhält

Über Hundert Millionen Jahre hinweg

Hüllen geheimnisvolle Wunder

Mein Herz ein

" Sag, dass du mich liebst!"

Beim Gedanken an Dein Lächeln schwirrt

mein Kopf

Mein Traumtyp magst Du nicht sein, aber

mein herz hast Du verzaubert

Wenn Du nur in meiner Nähe bist, erfüllt ein

Lied die Wolken , Wege , Bäume

Sag doch, dass du mich liebst

Sag mir, Du findest mich hübsch, und jedes Mal

erhör ich Dich ein bisschen mehr

Denn ich möcht mir immer sicher sein

Dass Du mich ganz tief liebst.

Unser erstes Date war ein

Science - Fiction Film

Und Du bist neben mir eingepennt

Du verstehst wirklich gar nichts von denn

Gefühlen eines Mannes

Lass uns wegfahren und dann küsse ich Dich

Jeder Moment eine schöne Erinnerung

Sag doch, dass Du mich liebst

Sag mir, Du findest mich hübsch

Es braucht nur ein Wort und ich bin

Nett zu Dir

Wenn wir zanken und streiten

Nehme ich´s mit Dir besonders genau

" Ein schöner Morgen bricht an"

eine sanfte Brise weht und dann schon

bald, schau! Jahreszeiten wechseln,

Träume ziehen vorbei

Nicht alles wird so, wie ich es will und es

gibt Augenblicke, wo ich stolpere oder

sogar weinen möchte

Aber irgendwann wird sicher alles gut

Das wichtigste ist, daran zu glauben und

ein noch schönerer Morgen bricht an

In diesem Glanz beginnt alles neu

Mit neuem Mut will ich ihm entgegentreten

Als ich die Augen schloss endete das Heute

Ich freue mich über all die Dinge,

die vergangen waren

Immer mit dem Gefühl , dass etwas anders

war als gestern

Ja, sicherlich schauen die Sterne mir zu

Mit einem Seufzer strecke ich meine Flügel

Und fliege hoch hinaus

Ein schöner Morgen bricht heran

Ich halte ein ganz besonderes Lächeln

parat und erwarte die neuen Ereignisse

Das wichtigste ist, daran zu glauben, dass ein

noch schönerer Morgen kommen wird

Mit diesem Glanz beginnt alles neu

Mit neuem Mut will ich ihm entgegentreten

**Dancing in the Darkness**

Kapitel 1 :

He is finding magic mighty and change the Motherhouse

Harry träumte, er träumte einen sehr seltsamen Traum.

Er sah einen Jungen, der eine Leiter heraufstieg um sich ein Buch aus der letzten Reihe zu holen. Er war groß, sehr kräftig und hatte langes rabenschwarzes, leicht zerzaustes Haar, er trug die Farben der Slytherins, Schwarz und Grün.

Ruckartig, drehte sich der Fremde um, und sah geradewegs mit seinen opalblauen Augen in seinen Katzengrünen Augen, was den Jungen der lebt zusammenzucken ließ.

Und so aus diesen Fängen befreite und zu seinem Körper in der Schule der Zauberei und Hexerei zurückrief. Er war gerade zwei Tage in Hogwarts und sein gesamtes Weltbild hatte sich auf den Kopf gestellt, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, die eigentlich seine besten Freunde sein sollten, wichen immer wieder aus und schienen, Dumbledore jeden Schritt von Harry zu berichten.

Vom Aufstehen bis zum Duschen gehen, dass war doch nicht mehr normal! Der Direktor fragte ihn andauernd so komische Sachen, wie ob er wieder Visionen ´ hatte oder von Voldemort träumte, oder ob er sich schon verliebt hätte.

Harry weigerte sich dem Weißmagier auch nur eine Antwort zu geben, den so gab er eiskalt Auskunft, das er sich weder von seinen angeblich besten Freunden ausspionieren ließ noch von dem Auftraggeber selber!

Er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und das bemerkte man seiner Veränderung die er im Moment durchmachte.

Dumbledore konnte sich freuen denn er hatte aus dem ehemaligen starken Löwen , eine eiskalte und vor allem hinterlistige Schlange gemacht , er musste nun überlegen wie er den Minister, Cornelius Fugde, dazu brachte ihn einer Neuwahl zu unterziehen.

Er wusste das Dumbledore toben würde, doch der Befehl musste von ganz oben kommen...

Da bekam er auf einmal eine Idee die wahrscheinlich ziemlich riskant werden würde, aber dafür den gewünschte Erfolg, falls er diese Bitte überleben würde.

Das war nun einmal das Risiko bei der Sache und machte es bei weitem spannender.

Er verließ den Turm und schlenderte durch die Gänge dicht gefolgt von seinen Aufpassern, die wohl denken das er sie nicht bemerkte, und schon bei der nächsten Biegung sah er da Objekt der Begierde, dieser Schüler würde ihm helfen da war er sich gewiss.

Draco sah den schwarzhaarigen mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an als er ihn unauffällig zu sich herüberwinkte, dann nickte er leicht und folgte seinen neuen Freund in eine dunkle Ecke des Flures.

Harry hatte sich währenddessen auf einem Mauervorsprung gesetzt, und schlug kokett die Beine übereinander, was bei Draco zur Folge hatte das er auch die zweite Augenbraue empor hob, der Einladung aber nachkam.

Der Drache war fast zwei Köpfe größer als er, und so konnten sie sich beide in die Augen sehen als er vor ihm zum stehen kam, als fieses grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des anderen.

„ Ist das eine Einladung, Harry?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Erregung mit, den es kam ja nicht oft vor das sich der junge Potter ihm ´SO´ anbot.

Dieser setzte sich jedoch wieder normal hin und gebot mit der Hand, dass der Slytherin noch näher kommen sollte, was darauf schließen ließ das es sehr wichtig sein müsste.

Der Prinz wusste zwar das das Schlammblut und der Muggel Liebhaber ihn ausspionierten aber so geheim konnte das ja nicht lange bleiben, die würde ja sofort zu dem Alten rennen und alles brühwarm erzählen, oder doch nicht?

Als Harry sah das die beiden zu na an Draco und ihn herankamen, zischte er sie an:

„ Verschwindet und gebt Dumbledore bescheid, den das hier wird privat und geht euch nichts an! Ich kann kein Schlammblut und einen Muggel Liebhaber in meiner Nähe gebrauchen! Also zieht Leine! "

Draco liebte diese Stimme schon jetzt, sie war eiskalt und triefte regelrecht vor Sarkasmus.

Das Schlammblut schien sich schnell wieder gefangen zu haben und versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„ Aber Harry, wir sind doch deine Freunde! Wir können dich doch nicht mit einem Slytherin alleine lassen!", entrüstete sich Hermine.

„ Dann halt anders ...", sprach Harry leise und Draco spürte wie sauer der andere war.

„ Apparate!", zischte der schwarzhaarige und Ron und Hermine verschwanden von der Stelle auf der sie eben gestanden hatten.

Draco fielen fast die Augen raus, denn das war kein normaler Zauber gewesen, Harry hatte keinen Zauberstab benutzt.

" Überrascht?", meinte Harry danach schelmisch, er packte Draco am Umhang und umfing dessen Hüfte mit seinen Beinen, hielt ihn fest umschlungen.

Bis Draco merkte was Harry mit ihm vorhatte, sah er nur ihn tiefdunkle Katzenaugen.

Harry ließ sich nach hinten fallen und verschwand samt seinem Gast hinter der Mauer.

Keine Minute zu früh, den keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte Dumbledore und seine besten ´ Freunde vor dem Mauervorsprung auf.

Der Slytherin ließ sich einfach mitziehen er vertraute dem Jungen, wenn auch im Moment etwas Widerwillig, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wurde nun durch ein kichern dazu animiert, sie wieder zu öffnen.

Sie saßen in einem Raum.

Er war groß und gemütlich eingerichtet, die Farben schwarz, grün, Silber dominierte, bei Malfoy fiel der Groschen.

„ Das ist Slytherin Raum.

Hier ist er und wir suchen seit Jahren danach! ", fluchte der blonde vor sich hin.

Harry hatte ihn mittlerweile wieder losgelassen.

„ Ihr hättet ihn auch nie gefunden.

Weder du noch irgendein anderer kann ihn ohne mich finden und betreten!

Er gehört mir, und ich gedenke nicht ihn irgendjemanden zu zeigen, also kein Wort zu niemanden, auch nicht zu deinem Daddy der würde ihm Dreieck springen wenn er wüsste das Salazars Räume sich in meinem Besitz befinden! ", kicherte Harry den größeren an.

„ Warum sind wir überhaupt hier?

Muss ja wichtig sein, wenn du so ein Theater deswegen machst! ", kommentierte es Draco.

„ Erstens macht es Spaß Dumbledore zu verarschen.

Zweitens fängt er an zu ahnen, dass er mich verloren hat.

Aus seinem einst so mutigen Löwen, wird langsam aber sicher eine giftige, eiskalte Schlange. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich schon immer eine war.

Aber du hast Recht, etwas wichtiges, führt mich zu dir.

Ich brauche eine Person, die höher als der Minister steht, oder ihn gegebenenfalls Beeinflussen kann.", unbeantwortet ließ er den Rest im Raum stehen.

Draco schmunzelte als er hörte wie der Gryffindor über seine Freunde und den Direktor sprach.

„ Und was kann ich da tun ...", er wurde blass " ...du meinst doch nicht den Meister oder!

Harry das ist purer Selbstmord egal was es ist!

Er hasst dich, da wird er dir bestimmt nicht auch noch helfen!" , immer noch blass flüsterte er diese Dinge, auch wenn niemand mit ihm Raum war traute er sich nicht über den Meister offen zu sprechen.

„ Och, das sehe ich anders.

Weißt du wo er sich aufhält, ich hätte das gern so schnell wie möglich hinter mir.

Auch wenn das Selbstmord ist, bitte, besser als diese verfluchte Situation! ", antwortete Harry gereizt.

„ Das muss ich erst mit Professor Snape besprechen. „, sprach er leise zu seinem Gegenüber.

Er nahm eine Prise des Pulvers das in einem Kästchen auf dem Kaminsims und warf es in die Flammen, er sprach Professor Snapes Namen in die Flammen und wartete.

Harry dagegen ließ sich in den Halbschatten des Raumes nieder, wenn er so saß wirkte er sehr oft wie der Meister.

Erhaben und Stolz, niemand schien ihn brechen zu können.

„ Draco, WO BIST DU, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!

Die suchen das ganze Schloss nach dir und Potter ab!

Ich ...", weiter kam Draco´s Patenonkel nicht den er wurde von seinem Patenkind abgewürgt.

„ Sag's ihm ...", zischte Harry dem größeren zu.

„ Onkel wir sind hier in Salazars Räumen, nun schau nicht so, ich habe es auch nicht geglaubt, doch sie befinden sich im Besitz von Harry Potter!

Und er hat eine ziemlich Lebensmüde Bitte an unseren Meister! " , flüsterte der Slytherin seinem Onkel zu.

„ Was will er?

Dumbledore dreht am Rad, er faselt was davon, er wäre übergelaufen zum Feind.

Potter sei ein Todesser ...", zweifelnd sah er Draco in seine eisgrauen Augen.

Statt Draco antwortete Harry:

„ Machen wir doch das Gerücht zur Wahrheit, Giftmischer!

Ich bin die längste Zeit ein Löwe gewesen!

JETZT bin ich eine Schlange, und das habt ihr euerem allseits geliebten Direktor zu verdanken! Sollen sie doch die Welt retten!

Ich tue es garantiert nicht. ", es war ein zischen, kaum eine Sprache was Harry da von sich gab.

„ POTTER DIR GEHTS GUT , ODER !

DU UND EIN TODESSER!

DAS ICH NICHT LACHE!

ICH WERDE... „, weiter kam er nicht, denn er sah uns der Ecke in der Potter saß goldene Augen leuchten.

„Knie nieder Knecht!", zischte er den schreienden Lehrer an.

Dieser sackte in die Knie und schien sich wie beim Crucio vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zu winden.

„ Erstens kann man das auch freundlicher Ausdrücken.

Zweitens habe ich ein paar Sachen mit EUREM Meister zu besprechen, und nun ich verlange ja schon nicht viel!

Ihr sollt mich ja nur zu ihm bringen, nicht mehr oder weniger!

Wenn er mich umbringt, was ich nicht hoffe, bekommt ihr eine Beförderung weil ihr mich zu ihm gebracht habt, also hört auf zu jammern, dass ist ja erbärmlich!", Harry nahm den Fluch von Sev der immer noch nach Luft schnappte, denn Potters Augen waren wieder dunkelgrün, wie sie eigentlich auch sein sollten.

„ Auf deine Verantwortung, Potter!

Nicht das du mir nachher die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben willst! „, gab der Giftmischer schließlich nach.

„ Garantiert nicht!

Mit IHNEN gebe ich mich nur ab, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.

Ich mag sie nicht besonders und nun erfüllen sie ihre Aufgabe, ich habe nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. „, kam der böse Kommentar von Harrys Seite.

„ Kommt in mein Büro, aber durch den Kamin, da der Alte euch ja BEIDE sucht.

Lucius bringt dich um Draco, Dumbledore behauptet du hättest ihn zu einem Todesser gemacht! Das wird ihm nicht gefallen, oh nein das wird es nicht ... „, kommentierte Snape die beschissene Lage in der er sich befand.

„ Ach was der Alte wird sich schon beruhigen, Snape mal nicht den Teufel nicht an die Wand, wenn er will kann Lucius hilfreich sein ... „, kichernd sprach er diese Dinge.

Er sah Draco an und gebot und einer einladenden Geste das er zuerst gehen durfte, was dieser dann auch tat, mit einem zischen, war Draco verschwunden, und Harry selber machte sich auf den Weg .

„ Der Meister hält sich zurzeit auf Malfoy - Manor auf, also begeben wir uns dahin! „, zischte Snape wenig begeistert.

„ Wir?

Kommt Draco mit? " , das war die etwas naive Frage des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors.

„ Ja! " , knurrte darauf der Giftmischer nur.

„ Macht euch Bereit!

Los geht's! „, er legte Harry und Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter und apparierte direkt in as Wohnzimmer der verdutzt dreinschauenden Malfoys und natürlich Tom Verlost Riddle.

Dumbledore hat sich Kleinkriegen lassen und eine Sperre gelöst so das es Snape erlaut war den Treffpunkt des Dunklen Lords zu erreichen.

Mit großen Augen und zwei offenen Mündern wurden die drei Gäste empfangen.

„ Es war garantiert nicht meine Idee ...

Das kann ich Potter getrost in die Schuhe schieben! „, zischte Snape als er den Blick des Meisters auf sich spürte.

Unbemerkt hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte:

„ Avada Kedavra . "

Harry jedoch bemerkte dies gerade noch rechtzeitig und hob in Windeseile die Hand und sprach einen für Tom unbekannten Fluch, der ihn schützen sollte:

„ Schutzschild! „, Harry hüllte nun ein schwarzer Kreis ein der den Fluch von ihn ablenkte und auf den anderen wider zurückfiel.

„ Wie ich sehe hast du dazugelernt, Potter!

Das ist nicht schlecht.

Stablose Magie ist eins der schwersten Kapitel der schwarzen Magie...

Hast über unser Gespräch vor vier Monaten nachgedacht?", fragend sah de schwarze Lord den jüngeren Gryffindor an.

Dieser grinste eiskalt zurück, denn so schwer war die Stablose Magie auch nicht zu erlernen er hatte genau vier Monate gebraucht, da wo andere ihr ganzes Leben trainieren, brauchte er nur eine so kurze Zeitspanne .

„ Erst einmal für den Grund meines Auftauchens hier .

Da der allseits beliebte Herr Direktor es für nötig hält mir nachzuspionieren, ist es leider schon so weit das ich mich nicht einmal mit dem Drachen Unterhalten´ kann ohne das das Schlammblut, das Wiesel oder irgendein anderer beschissender Gryffindor mir auf den Fersen ist.

Also verschwand ich mit Draco eine Weile und als wir dann Snape kontaktieren faselt der irgendwas von ich hätte die Seiten gewechselt und ich wär ein Todesser.

Angeblich ist ja unser Prinz dran schuld ...", weiter kam er nicht denn nach einen entnervten stöhner bei Dumbledores Erwähnung klinkte sich jetzt auch Snape in das Gespräch ein.

„ Was war, dass Potter, als ich dich angeschrieen habe, das warst du nicht mehr selbst!

Denn soweit ich aus in den Jahren mitbekommen habe hast du grüne Augen, das was ich dort sah waren eindeutig gelbe Augen! ", fragte der Giftmischer nach.

„ Gold, verdammt, das waren goldene Augen, hast du zufällig einen Knick in der Optik oder was!

Und was das Betrifft hat dich das nicht zu interessieren! „, zischte er seinen Lehrer erbost an, den eigentlich wollte er nicht das die anderen davon erfuhren, das er ein Erbe trug das eigentlich Voldemort gehörte.

„ Ein Erbe, eigentlich mein Erbe, ich hätte nie gedacht das du es nutzen würdest!

Wie war, es ist mächtig, dass es sich mit deinem Blut versteht, dass ist mal wieder erstaunlich was es alles gibt.

Das wird Vater sicher interessieren, er macht mir die Hölle heiß und DU besitzt das was ich entfalten will...

Nicht zu fassen...

Deswegen bist du mir jedes Mal entkommen...", niemand schien so Recht zu wissen was der Lord meinte.

„ Was würde mich interessieren?

Tom nun rede schon! ", ein Mann Anfang vierzig stand lässig an den Rahmen der Tür gelehnt, und wartete anscheinend auf eine Antwort seitens seines Sohnes.

„ DAS Erbe der Junge besitzt es , als ich damals den Fluch sprach kopierten sich einige meiner Kräfte auf ihn aber DIESE Fähigkeit ging wohl ganz auf ihn über und hat ihn jedes Mal geschützt ... ", erklärte der jüngere dem Namensgeber von Slytherin .

Harry allerdings bekam große Augen denn glaubte nicht was seine Augen da sahen, vor ihm stand Salazar Slytherin der eigentlich schon längst zu Staub hätte zerfallen müssen, und das seit eintausend Jahren.

„ Na überrascht ?

Wir Schwarzmagier haben eine extrem hohe Lebenserwartung und außerdem kann ich erst sterben wen mein Sohn einen Partner gefunden hat der uns einen oder mehr Erben schenkt.

Und das kann noch dauern, da bin ich mir sicher! „, kommentierte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„ Aber zurück zum wesendlichen, du bist ab heute einer meiner Inneren Todesser und wirst mich auf den laufenden halten, was da alles abgeht, aufgrund deiner Fähigkeit der Verwandlung kannst du jederzeit mit mir sprechen oder mit meinem Vater.

Bevor du fragst warum ich da mache, du bist nicht mehr Dumbledores Schosshund und das gut dein Talent darf nicht verschwendet werden!

Snape wird dir Dunkle Künste und Zaubertränke lehren!

Nicht war Severus?", da das eh schon mehr ein Befehl als eine bitte war blieb dem Lehrer eh nix anderes übrig als zu nicken.

„ Dein Hauswechsel ist bereits mit dem Minister abgeklärt.

Das darfst du Lucius anschreiben.

Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen des Hauses Slytherin haben die Anweisung alle deine Befehle zu befolgen.

Aber ich warne dich keine krummen Dinger und vor allem wenn du deine Macht, die du jetzt hast dazu benutzt, gewisse Person in irgendeiner Weise zu quälen oder mit ihnen zu spielen, bitte dein Bier aber nur die Privaten Sachen ok ?", wandte sich Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort an Harry Potter einen seiner neuen Todesser und er war stolz drauf .

ENDE TEIL 1

Büdde Kommis schreiben?

Weiß einer schon wie das Paring ist?

Wers weiß kriegt nen Keks

by Snake

**Dancing in the Darkness**

Kapitel 2 :

Light of the Ägis

" Dein Hauswechsel ist bereits mit dem Minister abgeklärt.

Das darfst du Lucius anschreiben.

Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen des Hauses Slytherin haben die Anweisung alle deine Befehle zu befolgen.

Aber ich warne dich keine krummen Dinger und vor allem wenn du deine Macht, die du jetzt hast dazu benutzt, gewisse Person in irgendeiner Weise zu quälen oder mit ihnen zu spielen, bitte dein Bier aber nur die Privaten Sachen ok ?", wandte sich Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort an Harry Potter einen seiner neuen Todesser und er war stolz drauf . 

Harry nickte nur, denn so leicht hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, einen Posten bei seinem ´Feind zu bekommen.

Severus machte ein so gutes Gesicht als ihm sein Meister befahl IHM Nachhilfe zu geben, ja ja und jetzt hatte er auch noch die Befehlsgewalt über ihn und über alle anderen Slytherins.

„ Heißt das, ich kann eine gewisse Nervensäge zur Schnecke machen so oft ich will?

Und ein bisschen foltern, wenn sie mir auf die Socken geht? " , fragte Harry begierig den er wollte Parkinson so schnell wie möglich von der Bildfläche verschwinden sehen, schon allein weil sie dem Drachen so viel Scherereien machte, von wegen er würde sie heiraten .

„ Mach was du willst, aber tue es unauffällig!", murrte der Dunkle Lord, wie konnte man dermaßen begierig darauf sein seine Macht auszuleben?

Das konnte nur ein Potter!

Er wusste zwar das Voldemort bestimmt wenn er heiraten sollte aber selbst er war nicht so gemein um Malfoy - junior mit so einem Biest zu verheiraten.

„ Bevor ich es vergesse", kommentierte Harry den Gedanken an die anderen.

„ ich werde nicht irgendwen heiraten, damit das mal klar ist!

Es ist mir egal was du dazu sagst!

Ich suche mir wenn überhaupt meinen Partner selbst!", schmollend gab er seine Meinung preis und überhörte das alle im Raum zischend die Luft einzogen, oh ja Harry wusste warum, weil er den Lord geduzt hatte und er eigentlich jeden umbrachte der es wagte dies zu tun.

„ Harry dir ist klar, das ich dich jetzt eigentlich umbringen müsste! ", schnaubte Tom Angriffslustig.

Harry dagegen grinste nur vor sich hin, den er wusste das Tom es nie wagen würde ihn zu töten den er würde etwas heraufbeschwören das Tödlicher war als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

„ Eigentlich, das heißt nicht dass du es musst oder machst.

Dann könnte ich dir zum Beispiel nicht mehr das zeigen was der Alte am meisten fürchtet!

Ich habe es mir genommen, weil es mein Recht ist es zu benutzen.

Und Dumbledore weiß noch immer nicht das ich es Habe!

Es ist mächtig den es stammt aus der Zeit von den vier Gründern.

Man sagte sich das alles was es berührt auf ewig in einem Seelenlosen Körper gefangen sein, was ja auch stimmte, das Ministerium stufte es als Gefährlich ein und Dumbledore holte es ins Schloss in der Annahme ich könnte es für ihn einsetzen.

Was ich ja nie machen würde, er konnte es nicht berühren, doch mich akzeptierte es als Meister! Und Salazar hast du eine Ahnung was es sein könnte?", wandte er sich an den Mann der Tom zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Und wie Salazar wusste was es war, man nahm schon zu seiner Zeit an das es mächtiger war als jedes sterbliche Wesen aus dieser realen Welt.

Es stammte aus Avalon, einer Welt voller Mysterien.

Dort erschaffen sucht es sich seinen eigenen Meister, um ihm die Macht der Dunkelheit zu verleihen.

Sie vereinigen alles was lebt, Schwarz und Weiß in einer Mischung die fast unsterblich ist, niemand wagte es den Wächter zu trotzen.

NIEMAND, selbst er als junger Mann nicht, und er war ja mächtig aber zu schwach um die Prüfung zu überleben, so dachte er und er sollte Recht behalten .

„ Du meinst das ´´Licht der Ägis´´, man verehrte sie schon zu meiner Zeit, aber selbst ich habe noch nie ihre Macht gesehen.

Wenn sie dich erwählt hat, wird es auch richtig sein, den Avalon täuscht sich nie in seiner Wahl. Manche sagen, ihre Verwandlung sei eines grausamen Dämonen gleich, die Priester sagen das sie zu einem Engel wird sobald ihre Energien frei gesetzt werden, ich weiß nicht wenn ich glauben soll. ", beendete Salazar Slytherin seine Ausführungen über dieses heikle Thema.

Harry konnte darüber nur lachen, denn er kannte diese Gerüchte, aber die Priester lagen mit ihrer Vermutung am nächsten dran, den das ´´Licht der Ägis´´ wurde tatsächlich durch eine Engelsgleiche Gestalt verkörpert.

„ Na ja, es gibt viele Gerüchte was dieses Thema angeht, aber die Priester liegen näher dran.

Die Legende von dem sechsflügligen Wesen das immer im Licht der Ägis zu sehen ist stimmt schon den auch wenn es seltsam ist hat sie doch einen eigenen Kopf und kann selbstständig denken und handeln, wer ja schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre, dann hätten viele ihre Magie zu bösen Zwecken genutzt.

Wenn ihr wollt kann ich es euch zeigen? "

Tom nickte sofort , gefolgt von Salazar , Draco der ganze Zeit die Augen aufgerissen hatte nickte dann aber auch , er wusste das das eine der mächtigsten Waffen des Universums war und nur ein reines Herz so etwas herrliches heraufbeschwören konnte , dass es aber Harry sein sollte konnte er im Moment noch nicht glauben .

Harry nickte nur als er diese positive Antwort bekommt.

Er stellt sich gerade hin und schloss die Augen , konzentrierte sich nur auf das Licht das in ihm glühte , entfachte es immer mehr so das es auch außerhalb seines Körpers leuchtete , und so war es auch , langsam und immer stärker leuchtete Harrys Körper , etwas weißes breitete sich aus und fing an eine form anzunehmen , es waren Flügel nein es waren Schwingen , erst leicht geneigt dann aber streckte Harry sie und die Zuschauer sahen das sie stark und Gesund waren , sechs riesige Schwingen hüllten Harrys zierlichen Körper ein , als sie sich lichteten , war Harry wie verwandelte obwohl er sich nur minimal verändert hatte , er schien noch schöner zu sein als vorher , seine Augen hatte eine leichten Goldton angenommen .

Er macht eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Bewegung mit der Hand und seine Flügel winkelten sich leicht an.

Trotz allem schienen aber allseits bereit ihn zu beschützen falls es nötig sein würde.

Doch noch war die Verwandlung nicht abgeschlossen , ein leichter silberner Wirbel entstand vor Harry , daraus schien sich ein Stab zu formen , er war wunderschön , man konnte jeden einzelnen Stein der in ihn gearbeitet war erkennen , es waren rote , silberne und gelbe Steine ( Wer nicht weiß wie er sich den Stab vorstellen soll hat bestimmt schon einmal Sailor Moon gelesen und hat den Stab der Neo- Königin Serenity gesehen , oder ? So in etwa meine ich es )

Der Stab selber war bei weiten größer als Harry, den er stellte ihn meist quer in einer Abwehrhaltung, so sah Harry und sein Stab noch gefährlicher aus als vorher.

Harry stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab und setzte sich mehr oder weniger in die Luft indem er die Beine übereinander schlug und zwei seiner Flügel streckte , sie würde ihn ohne weiteres in der Luft halten .

Salazar besah sich jedes Detail des Engels vor sich, er hatte einen Endschluss gefasst, er wollte das Harry der Partner seines Sohnes wurde , ob Harry da mitspielte war eine andere Sache .

Er wollte mit Harry sprechen, doch er wollte nicht das sein Sohn etwas davon mitbekam, da viel ihm ein das er als ´´Licht der Ägis´´ jede Sprache aus jedem Jahrhundert sprach also auch seine Muttersprache.

Harry, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. , wandte sich der Namengeber von Slytherin an die Gestalt vor sich.

Du willst das ´Harry´ der Partner deines Sohnes wird, haben ich Recht+, beantwortet die Person vor ihm die Frage des Schwarzmagiers.

Ein wenig blasser als sonst sah Salazar nun auf den Mann der vor ihm stand, man spürte förmlich das es nicht mehr Harry war der vor ihnen stand.

Ja das wollte ich ihn eigentlich fragen.

Aber wenn du nicht Harry bist wer bist du dann, fragend blickte er die Schönheit vor sich an , was ihm ein kichern einbrachte , die Stimme war ziemlich weiblich aber das kam davon das die Ägis steht's nur männlich Wesen erwählte um sie noch schöner zu machen als sie eh schon waren .

Ich bin das, was Harry einen Kopf nennt, ich kann herauskommen, wann immer ich es will, aber ich nehme Rücksicht darauf ob der Mensch es auch will, soweit er ein reines Herz hat.

Aber ich kann auch für den jungen antworten , ich bin schließlich er , gib ihm Zeit , es ist ein gewisses Interesse da , aber er muss es erst ausbauen , es sozusagen ergründen , muss herausfinden was es bedeutet dieses Gefühl , außerdem ist er ein kleines Sexmonster und muss seine Macht erst einmal ausleben , austoben halt , das sind halt Jugendliche in dem Alter .

Ich hätt gerne einen Namen!

Wenn ich nämlich mal da bin möchte ich auch so angesprochen werden. , beendete das Engelswesen die Ausführungen.

Salazar dachte angestrengt nach und beschloss mit den anderen zusammen zu überlegen.

„ Hey, wir brauchen einen Namen, es hat sich nämlich gerade herausgestellt das die Ägis eine eigene Seele hat und ich denke dass sie auch einen Namen braucht wenn sie sich zeigt.

Zur Info, sie kann es auch wenn Harry sich nicht Verwandelt.

Wir brauchen etwas hohes, macht einflössendes. ", alle begangen zu überlege bis Snape sich das erste Mal der ganzen Unterhaltung zu Wort meldete.

„ Es gab mal eine sehr reine Familie die die Kriegskunst besser beherrschte als alle anderen, sogar noch heute, in unsere Zeit.

Ich glaube den älteste Sohn nannten die Muggel , Robin of the Hood , er kämpfte für die Armen und gegen die Reichen aber ich glaube er hieß Robin von Loxsley , sein Halbbruder nannte sich Will Scarlet , wie wär's wenn wir aus zwei Namen einen machen ? ", fragend sah er Salazar an. Dieser nickte und begann die Varianten zu beschränken.

„ Lord Will von Loxsley tönt nicht schlecht!", rutschte es dem Drachen raus als er überlegte.

„ Hört sich nicht schlecht an.

Dann soll es so sein, ab heute bin ich Lord Will von Loxsley.

Aber jetzt überlasse ich unserem Harry wieder das Feld.", und sie anwesenden bemerkten wie Harry Potter wieder die Macht über seinen Körper bekam.

Dieser blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann aber streckte er beide Arme zur Seite und schloss die Augen, die Verwandlung löste sich wieder.

Man konnte sehen wie die silbernen Fäden sich über den ganzen Körper verteilten und Harry wieder seine ganz normale Gestalt wiedergaben, auch der Stab verschwand wieder so wie er gekommen war.

„ Ihr habt ihm also einen Namen gegeben.

Na ja dafür das er manchmal richtig zicken kann, ist er ein Meister der Magie.

Bevor ihr fragt, ihr könnt ihn erkennen wenn er in dieser Gestalt erscheint.

Wenn ich goldene Augen habe ist Will unter uns, sind sie grün, bin ich da.

Nun Professor das dürfte ihre Frage von vorhin beantworten, ich war es wirklich nicht es war Will, er mag es gar nicht wenn man mich anschreit, das zeugt von wenig Respekt und kann sehr schnell tödlich ausgehen, aber nichts für ungut.

Ich werde dafür sorgen das die Schule in neuem Glanz erstrahlt , die Schüler die die Freiheit wählen werde ich beschützen , aber die Schüler die dem Schulleiter folgen werden ich gnadenlos vernichten , es gibt viele geblendete unter ihnen , wir müssen versuchen sie von ihnen heraus zu bekehren.

Dann werden wir sehen wie viele von ihnen auf unserer und welche auf der weißen Seite stehen. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun.", beendete Harry seine Ausführungen gegenüber den anderen Anwesenden Personen.

Harry schien etwas vor zu haben den in seinen Händen schien sich etwas zu formen es war Rund und noch keine richtige Form war zu erkennen, doch langsam aber sicher schrumpfte die Kugel und etwas Kleines lag in der geschlossenen Hand des Ägis.

Harry schien ihm Leben eingehaucht zu haben den es erhob sich und wählte noch eignem Gewissen den Partner des Jungen aus.

Wie erwartet schwebte der Siegelring auf Tom zu dieser wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte, doch Salazar schien ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen, er steckte den ring an Tom´s Ringfinger, dann machte er eine Respektvolle Verbeugung.

„ My Lord wir, mein Sohn und ich, sind erfreut über eure Entscheidung, und werden euch nicht enttäuschen.", ein kleines lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Messias, er nickte nur anerkennt, drehte sich um und gab Draco und Sev das Zeichen zum Aufbrechen.

Es würde auch so genügend Trubel in der Schule geben, aber jetzt müssten sie zurück, den Dumbledore sollte ja noch sehen, wie sein Schützling auf die andere Seite wechselte.

Snape apparierte mit den beiden zurück und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Lord zurück den dieser schien ein kleines bisschen auf der Leitung zu stehen.

Den er kapierte nicht warum er jetzt den Ring der Ägis trug.

Sein Vater dagegen lächelte so komisch in der Weltgeschichte rum.

„Vater , was hat das zu bedeuten ?

Warum trage ich einen Ring von Harry? ", unwissend wandte er sich an den Älteren, dieser grinste ihn nur an.

„ Nah ja es war nicht direkt Harry der diesen Ring geschaffen hat.

Es waren die Ägis und er zusammen, sie haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

Harry und auch Will haben dich zu seinem Partner gemacht , den die Ägis verschenkt nicht an jeden einen Siegelring , er bedeutet das Harry bereit ist , wenn es an der Zeit ist einen alten magischen Bund mit dir einzugehen , der euch beide aneinander bindet auf ewig .", erklärte Salazar dem verblüfften Sohnemann.

Harry, Draco und Severus waren gerade nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, als sie vor Snapes Bürotür ziemlich laute Stimme vernahmen, die eine gehörte wem auch sonst, Albus Dumbledore die andere dem aktuelle Zauberminister Cornelius Fugde.

Der Alte schien sich über die Nachricht des Ministers sehr aufzureden, man konnte auf dieser Entfernung heraushören das es um Todesser und Voldemort ging.

Doch Fugde schien das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, er dachte wahrscheinlich das der Direktor mal wieder eine seiner Wahnvorstellungen hatte.

Harry ließ sich wieder in einer halbdunklen Ecke des Zimmers nieder, in einem großen Lehnsessel, der ihn halb im Schatten verbarg.

Es klopfte leise aber energisch an der Tür von Severus Büro.

Dieser antwortete mit einem herein, der Minister trat ein, genauso wie Dumbledore, McGonegall und natürlich wie sollte es anders sein Schlammblut und Muggel Liebhaber auch. Als der Minister Harry, mittlerweile in einem buch lesend entdeckte strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, trat auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

" Ahh Mr. Potter, schon sie Mal wieder zu sehen. ", sagte der Minister laut so das alle es hören konnten, aber Albus war dabei mit Snape zu streiten also würde niemand darauf achten was er zu Potter sagte.

„My Lord, ich wünsche alles gute, habe gerade vor fünf Minuten die Nachricht erhalten.

Unter diesen Umständen gehen Sie natürlich nach Slytherin, keine Frage. ", ein wenig kaum deutbar senkt er den Kopf.

Harry hatte sich schon gedacht das der Minister auch ein Todesser war aber es hatte auch Vorteile wie man ja unschwer erkennen konnte.

Fugde wandte sich nun wieder dem verhassten Direktor zu.

„ Albus nun hören sie schon auf zu zetern.

Harry wird nach Slytherin gehen ohne wenn und aber!

Sie kennen die Regeln, wer die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte kann wenn er darauf besteht das Haus jederzeit verlassen und in das andere wechseln.", erwiderte der Viel beschäftigte man eiskalt und ruhig denn langsam fing der Alte Mann zu Nerven an.

Doch den Direktor schien das schon gar nicht mehr zu interessieren, er sah den Siegelring an Harrys Finger und verlor denn letzten Rest Beherrschung.

„ DU DIEB DU HAST DAS LICHT DER ÄGIS GESTOHLEN! DU HAST NICHT DAS RECHT SIE ZU TRAGEN ! SIE GEHÖRT MIR, UND NIEMANDEN SONST! ", schrie Albus durch die Komplette Schule, alle Anwesenden trugen mindestens einen Hörschaden davon.

„ Falsch !

Sie hat mich als Meister erwählt.

Punkt.

Aus .

Basta .

Sie können ihn ja selber fragen, wenn sie wollen!", provozierte Harry den weißhaarigen Mann. Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, schloss Harry die grünen Augen und öffnete sie wieder und man sah die Goldenen Augen von Lord Will von Loxsley.

„ ICH für meinen Teil, wähle meinen Meister selber!

Kapiert!

Außerdem hast du ein verdorbenes Herz und Harry hat ein reines.

Außerdem bist du mir zu hässlich. " , kommentierte Will die ganze Sache .

Er hob die Hand und alles wurde Dunkel...

Ende Kapitel 2

Büdde Kommis schreiben?

Weiß einer schon wie das Paring ist?

Wers weiß kriegt nen Keks

by Dark-Snake

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich, ich werde versuchen alles so umzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt!

**Dancing in the Darkness**

Kapitel 03 :

Heaven und Hell in your Eyes

„ ICH für meinen Teil, wähle meinen Meister selber!

Kapiert!

Außerdem hast du ein verdorbenes Herz und Harry hat ein reines.

Außerdem bist du mir zu hässlich. " , kommentierte Will die ganze Sache .

Er hob die Hand und alles wurde Dunkel...

Er hatte Dumbledore einfach das Bewusstsein genommen, den Will hatte halt keine Lust auf so einen Idioten.

Den er würde auf jeden Fall mit Harry nach Slytherin gehen und ihn auch auf ewig schützen, den er hatte mit ihm zusammen den Pakt mit Lord Voldemort gewählt.

Harry brauchte den Schutz eines Partners und den würde er auch bekommen, denn an dem Tag an dem Harry Potter nach Slytherin wechseln würde, würden die Schüler dieses Hauses Anweißung bekommen allen Befehlen des jungen Mannes zu befolgen.

Und auch erfahren dass er der Verlobte des Schwarzen Lords war, das würde zwar ein paar Leute gewaltig schocken aber was sollte es.

Schlammblut und Muggel Liebhaber sollten über die Gerüchteküche der Schule erfahren dass er der zweite Dunkle Lord werden würde und jetzt schon war.

Dass würde ein Spaß werden, dass stand fest, felsenfest.

Will überließ Harry wieder das Feld und der Minister fragte an ab sie die Wahl in das neue Haus noch heute Abend vollziehen wollten.

Den er fand das es für den Zukünftigen Partner für seinen Lord zu gefährlich war in diesem Haus zu verweilen.

Harry stimmte dem zu, und so wurden die Schüler und Schülerinnen der Häuser, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin etwas früher in die Große Halle gebeten.

Es dauerte rund zehn Minuten als sich alle Schüler und Schülerinnen versammelt hatten, die meisten waren neugierig warum der Minister des Zaubereiministeriums sie am späten Nachmittag noch versammeln ließ.

Hermine bemerkte das Harry fehlte, denn sie konnte ja nicht wissen dass es um ihn ging.

Als alle Schüler in der Halle waren beauftragte Fugde sie die Sachen von Harry in den vorbereiteten Raum in den Slytherin Kerker zu bringen was diese auch nach Abwesenheit der Besucher des Hauses Gryffindor auch taten.

„ Meine Damen und Herren , liebe Kollegen .

Ich möchte nun einmal kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten, den ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu verkünden.

Ein Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor hat sich nach langem hin und her dazu durchgerungen sich einer weiteren Wahl unseres Hutes zu unterziehen.

Bitte beachten sie aber dass man für eine Neuwahl stets die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern gehabt haben muss.

Ich werde ihnen nach der Neuwahl eine weitere erfreuliche Mitteilung machen.

Bitte Minerva würdest du bitte?", der Minister war sehr erfreut über den Hergang des ganzen wieder einmal hatten sie einen Magier auf ihrer Seite der mächtig ist und es auch auf ewig sein wird.

„ Mr. Harry Safir Potter. " , sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Kaum hatten die ersten verdaut was die Verwandlungslehrerin gesagt hatte und schon ging das Getuschel wieder los und alle tratschten warum gerade ER das Haus wechseln sollte wo er doch der Goldjunge war und man war eifrig am diskutieren wohin das kam.

Aber einige schienen auch zu bemerken dass sich ihr Wunderjunge geändert hatte.

Es viel auf das Dumbledore nicht anwesend war, aber nur den Gryffindors.

Harry reagierte erst als es wieder einigermaßen ruhig in der Halle war.

Dann schritt er hocherhoben Hauptes nach vorne, vollzog eine elegante Drehung und ließ sich auf dem dreibeinigem Hocker nieder.

Bevor auch nur ein Schüler in der Halle was sagen konnte, setzte ihr McGonegall auch schon den sprechenden Hut auf man konnte diesem flüstern in seinem Ohr hören.

°° Sieh an, Harry, wieder einmal da?

Ich habe schon gewartete wann ich dich wieder hier Begrüßen darf, hättest du einmal auf mich gehört ich hätte dich mit deinem schwarzen Blut ja eher nach Slytherin gesteckt.

Als nach Gryffindor, aber du wolltest ja nicht.

Was führt dich also diesmal hierher? °°, fragte der alte Hut den etwas verdutzt schauenden Jungen.

° Na ja ich bin ja jetzt mehr oder weniger versprochen an Tom Verlost Riddle oder wie ihr ihn nennt Lord Voldemort und da gehört es sich nicht im Gegnerischen Haus zu sein .

Das wäre ein Grund.

Der zweite wäre das ich auf Gryffindor und dem Alten keinen Bock mehr habe und somit die Nase gestrichen voll habe.

Und der letzte wäre das ich nun alle Befehlsgewalt in Slytherin habe was bedeutet das ich es dem Giftmischer mit seinen eigenen Waffen zurückgeben kann was er mir angetan hat.

Also wenn das nicht ausreicht weiß ich auch nicht weiter.

Ahh ja ich habe ja noch vergessen dass ich Slytherin, den Gründer sehr ´nett ´finde und ihn näher kennen lernen will.

Denn er ist ja jetzt mehr oder minder mein Schwiegervater, wie man es sieht halt. °, beantwortete Harry dem Hut seine Fragen.

Dieser kicherte leise in sein Ohr was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ.

°° Verdorben bis ins Blut nicht war, Harry?

Ich will gar nicht wissen wenn du zuerst ins Bett kriegst, Snape oder Salazar aber ich denke dass sich beide deinem Willen beugen werden.

Dein Aussehen und dein Charakter sind ja unwiderstehlich, halt mich also auf den laufenden. Dein Haus ist Slytherin! °° , den letzten Satz sprach der Hut laut in die Halle hinaus , diese brauchten erst einmal ein paar Minuten bis sie gerafft hatten was der Hut gesagt hatte , dann aber jubelten sie los als gäbe es kein morgen.

Sie freuten sich endlich mal wieder einen starken Magier im Haus zu haben.

Noch wussten sie ja nicht das Harry der zweite Schwarze Lord werden würde, das würde wieder sehr viele schocken den der Minister persönlich würde die Verlobung der beiden Jungen, Harry Safir Potter und Tom Verlost Riddle bekannt geben.

Das würde einige Ohnmachtsanfälle und Tobsuchtsausbrüche nach sich ziehen aber er würde von einem ganzen Haus beschützt werden.

Also war es ihm egal was alle dazu sagten oder dachten besonders Dumbledore der gerade die Große Halle betrat und allen hinterher die Gryffindors außer ein paar Personen die auch gut nach Slytherin passen würden .

„ Ohh der Herr Direktor.

Haben sie sich wieder erholt?

Wir haben während ihrer Abwesenheit gerade dabei den jungen Potter einer Neuwahl zu unterziehen, was wir schon getan haben.

Er wird jetzt das Gründerhaus Slytherin besuchen.

Gut das sie jetzt erscheinen, dann verpassen sie ja das spannendste an der ganze Sache gar nicht. Meine lieben Schüler dürfte ich bitte noch einmal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?

Ja , vielen Dank .

Ich möchte am heutigen Tag eine Urkundige Verlobung bekannt geben, sie wird sicher das Verhältnis zwischen Weißen Magiern und Schwarzen verbessern da bin ich mir sicher.

Und zwar sind die Glücklichen Harry Safir Potter und Mr. Tom Verlost Riddle auch bekannt unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort.

Wie ihr sehen könnt hat sogar der Junge Potter einen Weg gefunden den Schwarzen Lord zu bändigen also bitte ich sie alle im Namen des Ministeriums für Zauberei mit zuarbeiten um eine bessere Zukunft für unsere Kinder zu schaffen ohne Hass und Krieg." , keiner bemerkte das der Minister es gar nicht so meinte wie er sagte den er selber wollte die Weiße Magie vernichte doch er brauchte selber erst einmal eine Tarnung damit nichts auffiel .

Die meisten in der Halle waren totenbleich den keiner glaubte dran dass Harry Potter mit dem Feind liiert sein sollte.

Ron platzte als erster der Kragen er sprang vom roten Tisch und stürmte auf den Slytherintisch zu, keiner sah ihn da die Slytherin selber erst einmal verarbeiten mussten das Harry ihr neuer Meister sein würde.

Der Muggel Liebhaber holte aus und traf Harry mitten ins Gesicht, durch die Wucht dieses Schlages wurde er nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Ein feiner Rinnsaal Blut lief über seine Stirn nach vorne über seine Wange herunter, sofort überließ Harry das Feld Will doch dieser wollte dass Harry ihn beschwor auf die Alte Weise.

„ Hast es ja nicht anders verdient du dreckige Schwuchtel, erst verrätst du uns und dann machst du mit dem FEIND rum.

Sag mal pieps bei dir oder was?

Haben den deine Muggel verwandten dir kein benehmen beigebracht! Ein Mann gehört zu einer Frau!

Und nicht anders ! ", schimpfte und schrie Ron quer durch die Halle, das es aber auch alle mitbekamen.

Blaise war Harry am nächsten, er knieten vor seinem Meister und half ihm auf er musste erst einmal sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden bevor er vor aller Augen jemanden Beschwören konnte.

Es dauerte knappe fünf Minuten bis Harry wieder alleine stehen konnte. Blaise sah in Harrys Augen hass gegen den rothaarigen und das diese Sache noch nicht ausdiskutiert worden ist, er würde zu beiweiten mächtigeren Waffen greifen als Ron eben.

„ Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht, SCHLAMMBLUT!

Das wirst du bis ans Ende deines beschissenen Lebens bereuen! ", zischte Harry und begann sich wieder auf sein inneres Licht zum leuchten zu bringen.

Langsam hüllte es ihn wieder ein, das weiße Licht formte sich wieder zu den sechs Schwingen der Ägis die so gefürchtete waren.

Snape dachte das die Flügel noch größer und bedrohlicher wirkten als beim ersten Mal als er sie sah.

Sie verhüllten die zierliche Gestalt von Harry und diesmal schien sich mehr an ihm zu ändern, Severus war sich sicher das Harry hier zeigen wollte wer und was er war, seine Haare waren länger geworden und rabenschwarz.

Zu einem Zopf gebunden baumelten sie an seinem Rücken herunter , seine Kleidung war ebenso schwarz und stach sich mit seinen unbefleckten weißen Flügel umso mehr , eine leichte Drehung um seine Achse erzeugte den Strudel der den Stab hervorbrachte der es erlaubte jede Art von Magie zu nutzen wenn man es wirklich wollte.

Auch dieser erschien vor dem Erben, aber das markante an ihm waren seine Augen. Es waren goldene Augen.

Sie blitzten regelrecht vor Mordslust, selbst Fugde bekam eine Gänsehaut als er seinen neuen meister das erste mal in Verwandlung sah, er war schön aber genauso tödlich wie er aussah .

„ Du wagst es elender Mensch Harry anzurühren, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wenn du hier vor dir hast!

Ach nein ich vergaß Schlammblüter sind zu DUMM nachzudenken oder ihn zu kennen!

Dann kläre ich dich einmal auf!

Ich bin das Licht der Ägis aber mein Herr hat mir einen Namen gegeben , ich heiße Lord Will von Loxsley und bin Harrys Wächter , wir sind zwei Seele in einem Körper trotz alle dem ist Harry Potter der Partner unseres Meisters und somit der zweite Schwarze Lord UND er ist Erbe eines Imperiums was niemand auch nur gesehen hat, da sie ihren Eid nur dem Erben erfüllen !

Ich würde vorsichtig sein was du dem Prinzen und Erben von Avalon und dem Königreich der Elben entgegenbringst, elendes kleines Schlammblut!

Gegen ihn bist ein nichts, DICH könnte man ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beseitigen! ", zischte ihn Will boshaft an als Ron immer blasser wurde, bei dem was Will ihm erzählte.

**Will überließ Harry wieder das Feld und dieser Verwandelte sich mit einer Handbewgung wieder zurück wobei er die langen haare und die Kleidung beließ , was ihm einige schmachtene Blicke aus seinem haus einbrachte , von Männern wie** Frauen natürlich , was auch sonst . " Hast du nicht den Mut mir das selber zu sagen das du diesen Geist voschickst ! ", zischte Weasley ihn wieder an . Harry grinste nur und das war nicht gerade unsexy , das jetzt schon die Weiber reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen . " Doch aber Will war so scharf drauf dich zur Schneke zu machen , ich dagegen würde dich gar nicht bemerken du bist doch nur ein niedriges kleines Insekt , soetwas übersehe ich stehts , kleines Schlammblut . " , zynisch und voller Sarkasmus sprach er diese Sätze aus , was Ron rasend zu machen schien und er wieder auf den zierlichen Jungen der mal sein Freund war losstürmte und ihn wieder schlagen wollte doch da fing jemand die Hand ab es war Flint , er sass Harry Gegenüber , er knurrte den gryffindor an und das nicht gerade sehr freundlich ( kann man freundlich knurren ? ) . " Wag es nicht Wiesel auch nur noch einmal Hand an unseren Meister zu legen und ich verspreche dir bei Salazar Slytherin das du dann ein ganzes Haus gegen dich hast und das garantert tödlich endet richte das auch dem Schlammmblut Granger und euren Schosshunden aus , der Meister ist für Gesindel wie euch Tabu , es sei den ihr wollt auch noch die Wut des Dunklen Lords auf euch ziehen , und das tuen nur Idioten ! ", fauchte eine erregter und wütener Flint , Kapitain der Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin .

Harry lächelte Marcus dafür einmal dankbar an und das schien den älteren auf Wolke sieben zu bringen , Snape der gerade die Stundenpläne austeilte sah diese und zischte dem schwarzhaarige zu : " Hör auf mit blicken um dich zu werfen , das ist ja schrecklich ! " Harry sah ihn an und Snape wusste das er soeben seine Grenzen überschritte hatte . " Wie ich sehe kommst du selber drauf , das du deine Kompetenze gerade selbst überschritten hast und ich dafür einen Tribut fordere , ein zeichen deiner Ergebenheit mir und meinem Partner gegenüber . Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns Professor , ich werde sie nach dem festessen in ihrem üro aufsuchen , ich denke es ist am besten für sie das sie dann auch dort sind es könnte auch sehr nangenehme Folge für sie haben . " , kommentierte Harry das eben geschehene . Snape konnte sich schon denken was sein neuer Meister als Tribut einfordern würde , er würde mit ihm schlafen wollen nd er musste da mitmachen ob er nun wollte oder nicht , aber er wollte den der Junge sah verdammt gut aus und das was sich unter en klamotten verbarg konnte ja auch nicht schlecht sein oder ? Harry lass diese Gedanken des Giftmischers und grinste sich innerlich eins ab , er würde dem man zeigenw ases bedeutete vor ihm auf den knien zu rutschen und ihn anzuflehen es mit ihm zu tun , seinen Körper als befriedigungsquelle zu missbrauchen , der Lehrer war Notgeil und das war auch gut so umso leichter hatte Harry es seinem ersten Opfer . Das Festessen verging ohne das etwas großartiges passierten und Harry ging mit der Gruppe hinunter in die Kerker , sie brachten hn bis zu Snapes Bürotür und gingen dann weiter , Harry klopfte einmal laut an und wartete gar nicht daruaf das er eine Antwort bekam ,er betrat das Büro des Tränkemeisters . Dieser sass vor seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte irgentwelche Aufsätze des letzten Jahres , als er Harry nicht die Nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte waren die Aufsätze plötzlich verschwunden den Harry hatte sie weggezauberte und sah Snape mit einem eiskalten und musternden Blick an man konnte regelrecht spüren das harry ihn haben wollte , ihm zeigen wollte wer sein meister ist und wem er aufs Wort zu gehorchen hatte , das war er Harry Serafin Potter , und niemand sonst .

" Ich muss ja nicht erklären warum ich hier bin , oder ? " , unschuldig klang diese Frage , und genau das passte nicht zu dem Jungen dn er vor sich hatte , Snape ruckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf um zu zeigen das er es wusste und antwortete nicht selber . " Ist es dir etwas peinlich das du heute mir gehörst ? Ich dachte du liebst es missbraucht zu werden , das du auf solche Spielchen stehst , deine Gedanken verraten viel , weißt du Giftmischer ..." , Harry liebte es den Mann zur verzweiflung zu treiben und das gelang ihm doch jedes mal wieder . Sev wurde blass es stimmte er stand auf solche Spielchen aber woher wusste der Junge das ? Konnte er etwa Gedankenlesen ? Harry rieß ihn wieder raus aus seinen Gedanken als er ihm sagte das : " Keine Angst ich werde ausgiebig mit dir spielen darauf kannst du dich verlassen ! Ich hoffe nur das du auch das richtige zubehör hast zum spielen ..." , dieser Junge würde ihn irgentwann mal zum Wahnsinn treiben , da war er sich sicher . " Dieser Ort scheint doch etwas ungeeignet zum spielen zu sein , meinst du nicht ? Es sei den du magst es hier machen , mir soll es egal sein . " , doch zu Harrys verwunderung schüttelte Sev den Kopf und ging vorraus in einen angrenzenden Raum , es war das Schlafzimmer des Slytherinvorstandes . Ein riesiges schwarzes Bett thronte majestätisch in der mitte des Raumes , eine riege Truhe mit Vorhängeschloss stand in der Nähe des Bettes , er ging darauf zu und sah zu wie Snape das Schloss öffnete , man fand in dieser Sammlung alles was das Herz begehrte , von Handschellenüber Peitsche bis zu einem Halsband und einigen Ringen die zum abbinden von hoden und Glied beutzt werden befand sich alles in deiser Truhe , als Hary sehr anzüglich grinste wusste Sev das sich der jüngere schon etwas ausgesucht hatte , womit er heute Nacht bei ihm agieren wollte. " Jetzt schau nicht so ich habe mir ja was harmloses ausgesucht , schau doch selber . " , Harry hielt ihm die Handschellen und das Halsband inklusive der Ringe die im Intimbereich anwendung fanden vor die Nase , ok es war noch Hamlos aber es stand noch ausser Frage was der Junge damit tun würde .

Plötzlich dehte sich der Junge der eben noch in der Kiste gewühlte hatte ruckartig um und presste seine wohlgeformten Lippen auf die des Lehrers dieser keuchte erschocke auf als er eine Hand in seinem Intimbereich spürte während er geküsst wurde , da hatte es aber jemand sehr eilig . Hart rieb sich Harry an dem älteren und kaum Sekunden später konnte er sehen und spüren das Snapes Bereitschaft sich meldete , das nutzte er voll aus und rieb sich intensiver und härter an dem älteren , Snape schrie erschrocken auf über diese besondere Art von zuwendung . Sev versuche Harry sein Hemd zuentledigen aber er war dazu nicht mehr wirklich i der Lage , also entkleidete Harry die beiden vollständig , bevor er den anderen hart auf Bett schupste und sich über ihn beugte er packte Snapes Handgelenke und kette ihn ans Bettgestell um zu bewährleisten das er sich mit ihm vergnügen konnte ohne das er sich wehrte , er griff nach dem Halsband und befestigte es am Hals seines Opfers , als er dann aber pervers grinsend nach den drei Ringen griff , wurden Sev´s Augen gross den er hasste sie , den sie verhinderten das er kam was hieß das nur Harry den Höhepunkt voll auskosten konnte . " Nein , bitte Meister nicht die , ich hasse sie ,sie sind so scheiße ich will es auch genießen bitte My Lord .." , winselte der Todesser was sonst nicht gerade seinem Charakter entsprach . Harry dagegen grinste ihn pervers an und beugte sich zu ihm herunter , leckte einmal kurz über dessen Ohrmuschel bevor er flüsterte : " Du sollst es auch nicht genießen , ist ja schließlich eine Strafe , vielleicht nächste mal wenn du lieb bist ..:" , Snape stöhnte auf , das machte ihn wieder so heiß , das er bald betteln würde da er ihn nahm , und das war unter seiner würde aber waren diese Fesselspielchen nicht eigentlich auch schon zuviel ? Er hatte keine Ahnung und er wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber nachdenken , denn er spürte wie Harry ihn hart an sein Gleid faste und den kalten Metallring daran befestigte er zog ihn so eng wie möglich zusammen , was ihm eienn Schmerz und Lustschrei von seinem Opfer einbrachte , bei den beiden Hoden machte er es genauso aber er quälte Snape noch mehr den er knetete sie hart bevor er den Ring befestigte das waren ziemlich starke Qualen , den das Opfer konnte sich jetzt vorstellen was noch alles kommen würde .

Während er Snape so quälte wurde er selber hart und er wollte das der Lehrer in mit dem mund befriedigte und das was er wollte bekam er auch , langsam kroch er zudem Lehrer hinauf de rihn etwas verwirrt anstarrte den die Lust sprang fast aus den Lustverhangenden grünen Augen . " Bist du ein lieber Junge ? " , fragt Harry ihn leise in sein Ohr , es klang unschuldig , was Sev anzutürnen schien , währenddessen rieber sich an dessen Oberschenkel . " Ja ... Meister .." , stöhnte er ihm entgegen . Das war für den neuen Meister Antwort genug den er krabbelte das letzte Stück zu Sev hinauf , bis seine Hüfte und Glied genau in der gleichen höhe waren wie Sevs Gesicht , dieser schien nun zu wissen was der kleinere von ihm wollte , langsam leckte er einmal querr über Harrys volle länge was ihm ein rauhes und ziemlich Sexy Schrei einbrachte , er bemerkte das Harry das bedürfniss hatte das er ihn ganz aufnahm , was er auch tat , er nahm die volle länge auf , knabberte an der Spitze was Harry dazu animieren sollte sein Hüfte zu bewegen , und mit erfolg, roh und schnell stieß harry in die feuchte Enge die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb , es dauerte nur zwei weitere Stöße als sich der messias im Mund des Lehrers ergoss nur dessen Schluckbewegungen angestachelte . Sev schluckte den liebessaft hinunter und Harry versiegelte dessen Lippen sofort wieder , nachdem er sich aus Severus Mund zurückgezogen hatte und wieder hinunter gerutscht war , diesmal nahm er aber seine Zunge zu Hilfe den er fing an sich selbst zu kosten , als er bereitwillig eingelassen wurde von seinem neuem Opfer . Severus schien unter ihm immer weicher zu weden den er hatten aufgehört sich zu viel zu winden und sich somit selber wehzutun , er stöhnte immer wieder Harrys Namen wenn dieser ihn an einer seiner Intimstellen berührte , er würde alle tun nur sollte Harry ihn nehmen , wie war ihm egal , hauptsache diese Hitze hörte endlich auf , sie war so unerträglich heiß . Harry schien zu spüren das Severus mitlerweile willig genug war um mit ihm zu schlafen , vorsichtig drehte er den älteren auf den Bauch , darauf achtend das er sich nicht an den Fesseln verletzte , langsam richtete sich der jüngere hinter ihm auf und fing an sich an dem schmalen Spalt an Snapes Po zu reiben was diesen wieder um den verstand brachte . " Bitte ...Meister ...nehm mich , ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus ! " , bettelnd wandte er sich an Harry der darüber nur grinsen konnte .

" Kann ich aber nicht ! Erst muss ich dich doch vorbereiten . " , schnurrte Harry seinem liebhaber ins Ohr , er wusste das er das nicht tun musste und auch nicht tun würde , er wollte bloss das Sev noch weicher wurde nur ein kleines bisschen das würde das eindringen von harry für beide sehr vereinfache , er würde hart sein aber nicht brutal und er selber konnte die süße Enge vollständig ausnutzen können . Ein fauchen sagte ihm das es nun soweit war , er nahm aber diesmal noch seine Hand zur Hilfe , obwohl er sehr hart war wollte er sicher gehen das sein großer Freund sein Ziel erreichte ohne seinem Opfer sehr viele Schmerzen zuzufügen . Langsam , sehr langsam glitt der jüngere in quälende Enge des passiven Partners ein , keuchte erschrocken auf den dieser war um einiges enger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte , ein Lustschrei von seinem Lehrer bewies es ihm das er nicht gerade schlecht war , obwohl er noch gar nicht angefangen hatte , was würde wohl passieren wenn er anfing richtig bis zum geht nicht mehr in ihm zu versinken ! Harry zog sich komplett wieder aus Sev zurück nur um dann noch tiefer und vorallem härter in dessen willigen Körper einzudringen , viele sehr laute und Lustvolle Schreie bestätigten das Harry auf dem richtigem Weg war , er wurde mit der Zeit schneller und wilder aber auch unbeherrschter , er wollte Snape ganz und zwar ohne dessen fesseln . Mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren diese Verschwunden , Snape schiend das gar nicht zu bemerken denn er vertiefte diese Stellng nur noch mehr , indem er sich noch weiter nach vorne beugte , erst mit der Zeit wurde ihm bewusst das er gar keine fesseln mehr trug . Er änderte die Stellung , Harry ließ ihn gewären , snape suchte nach de Händen seines Meisters , fand sie und fing an diese an seinem nun sehr sehr harten Glied zu reiben um ihm zu zeigen das er es leid war diese zu tragen , sein neuer Meister schien ihn zu erhören den er löste die Ringe die sein Glied und seine beiden Hoden umschlossen , mit einem Aufschre kam Severus in den Händen von Harry aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich heftig gegen den jüngeren zu bewegen , dieser schnappte sich dessen Oberschenkel und hob sie über seine Schultern , sofort rutschte der Liebhaber weiter nach vorne um das Gefühl zu intensivieren , es dauerte kaum Sekunden und schon stieß Harry wieder hart und hemmungslos in den willigen körper vor sich , nach mehr als einer halben Stunden stieß er das letzte mal kräftig in die heiße Enge als sich Sev seine Hüften um seine Taile schlang und ein kehliges Stöhnen ausstieß , aufeinmal verengte er sich brutal was harry über die Klippe brachte auch er kam in Severus feuchten Enge , dieser schien wie weggetreten zu sein und brauchte ersteinmal ein paar Minuten bis es wieder klar kam und sein Hüften löste . Harry zog sich aus ihm zurück und schlief sofort ein , kaum das er das Kopfkissen berührt hatte , aber dem Giftmischer ging es nicht anderst , auch er war fertig mit der Welt . Das war der erste Tag des Prinzen in dem Haus seines Partners , Lord Voldemort .

Ende Teil 3

Weiter schreiben !

Ich bitte um Kommis , sonst schribbsle ich net weiter

bye Krad-chan

Titel : Dancing in the Darkness

Kapitel 00 : Hear the Songs of my Heart

Kapitel 01 : He is finding magic mighty and change the Motherhouse

Kapitel 02 : Light of the Ägis

Kapitel 03 : Heaven and Hell in your Eyes

Kapitel 04 : Prinz of Damned

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

ES DÜRFEN SICH ZWEI GANZ GANZ GANZ BESONDERE AUTORINNEN FREUEN DEN DIESES KAPITEL BEHÖRT NUR IHNEN !

**DRUHLE und MISS - MALFOY**

**Dancing in the Darkness**

Kapitel 04 :

Prinz of Damned

Harry zog sich aus ihm zurück und schlief sofort ein , kaum das er das Kopfkissen berührt hatte , aber dem Giftmischer ging es nicht anderst , auch er war fertig mit der Welt . Das war der erste Tag des Prinzen in dem Haus seines Partners , Lord Voldemort . 

Langsam fing es an zu Dämmern , die Sonne setzte sich langsam durch , ihre Strahlen kitzelten den Giftmischer das Gesicht so das er gezwungen war , seine Augen zu öffnen , es gerade Mal halb sechs Uhr morgens . Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite und sah aus seinen schwarzen Augen , den jungen Prinzen , der dicht an ihn gekuschelt , neben ihm lag . Harry lag auf dem bauch und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht , man konnte kaum glauben , was kaum ein paar Stunden her war , Harry als sein neuer Meister , hatte seinen ersten Tribut von ihm gefordert , und es war sehr sehr anstrengend gewesen , für beide Partner . Und doch sah er wenn er schlief aus wie ein Engel , wo er das ja bei weitem nicht war , er würde in Slytherin einen guten und vor allem festen Stnad haben , in seinem Haus , da war sich Snape sicher . Langsam wurde nun auch Harry wach , er drehte sich auf die Seite und murrte , was zeigte das er noch gar nicht wach werden wollte , er bemerkte nicht das er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig seine Decke wegstrampelte , so das sein älterer Liebhaber wieder die volle Aussicht auf den makellosen Körper des Jünglings hatte , was Severus ja nicht wusste war da sein angeblich schlafender Freund , gar nicht schlief , er wollte dem lehrer am wenig einheitzen .Dieser jedoch schien zu ahnen was der jüngere vorhatte und warf ihm einfach die Decke wieder über , was ihm ein Fauchlaut des Prinzen einbrachte .

" Denkst du allen Ernstes , dass ich darauf hereinfalle , my Lord ? " , sarkasisch klang diese Aussagevon ihm .Bevor er auch nur blinzeln nur war er , war Harry wieder über ihn und starrte ihn mit seinen Katzenaugen böse an . Und forderte so seinen zweiten Tribut indem er ihn fast schon zärtlich küsste , der Meister schien sich wohl schon gestern Abend genug ausgetobt zu haben , den er scjien keine Lust zu haben mit dem Giftmischer zu spielen , eher war er schmusrig und das bemerkte der ältere , und dieser schien heute mal ausnahmsweise nachzugeben indem er den jüngeren liebevoll den Nacken kraulte was ih ein beständiges schnurren einbrachte . So verging die Zeit bis beide doch entgültig aufstehen mussten , was von harry mit einem Murren begleittet wurde . Doch sein neuer Hauslehrer war in diesen Dingen unerbittlich , er pflegte zu sagen wer haben will musste auch wieder früh raus am Morgen danach . Sein Liebhaber schlifte mit liebevoller Gewalt ins Bad und stellte ihn unter die Dusche , bevor er sich selber dazustellte und begann die beiden Körper einzuseifen , was Harry sich aber doch gefallen ließ, denn er war schließlich ein Morgenmuffel und liebte es wenn man ihn Morgens verwöhnte.

" Daran könnte ich mich allerdings gewöhnen ... " , schnurrte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin dem Vampir zu .

" Weißt du eigentlich was unser Hut mir gesagt hat ? Bin zwar der Meinung das es nicht stimmt , aber ich denke das es dich interssieren würde . Er meinte ich wäre verdorben bis ins Blut dann sagte er aber das er gerne wissen würde wenn ich als erstes ins Bett kriegen würde . Dich oder meinen Schwiegervater , er sieht nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus , oder ? " , fragend und neugierig auf die Antwort des Liebhabers , Sev schien im moment zu schmollen , warum das würde er bestimmt gleich sagen .

" Und was ist meiner Wenigkeit ! Ich hätte auch weiterhin gerne das Vergnügen einiger Teffen die wir noch führen könnten ! Denn man kann ja noch sooo viel Sachen ausprobieren ! Ich rate von die meisters Vater ab , es mag sein das Lord Voldemort deine Liebschaften akzeptiert, so ist es aber nicht wenn du eines seiner Familienmitglieder erwählst , wie zum beispiel seinen Vater, das würde nur Ärger zwischen den bieden hervorrufen ! Nachher bekämpfen sie sich noch ! Lass es sein Harry , wie wäre es wenn du dein interesse dem lord selbst zuwendest ? ", fragte Snape ihn nachdeme r ihn aufgeklärt hatte . Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten gen oben und musterten den Lehrer aus seinen dunklen grünen Augen , er wagte es außerdem ihn zu sage wenn er sich in sein bett holte das mochte er eigentlich nicht, aber der ältere schien es immer wieder darauf anzulgen , das er einen neuen Tribut forderte ja ja Todesser sind halt sexbesessene kleine Monster .

" Und DU Willst mir verbieten mir das zu holen was mir gefällt ! Außerdem glaube ich nicht das Lord Voldemort mich so ´liebt ´ das er jeden an die Kehle spring mit dem ich intim werde ? ..." erläuterte Harry , Snapes Vorschlag . Dieser grinste nur über den versuch sich wie eine Schlange aus dieser Sache zu winden .

" Ohh das würde ich ja nicht behaupten , du glaubst gar nicht wie er dich verflucht hat , als du ihm immer wieder entkommen bist . Außerdem glaube ich das er deine Seele liebt und nicht nur deinen Körper ! Frag ihn ob er nach Hogwarts kommen will . Ich denke mal das es ihn freuen würde , dich in seiner Nähe zu haben ! ", gestikulierte der lehrer , das er dabei selber auf der Strecke bleiben würde , war ihm klar , doch bei ihm war es nur körperlich , sein meister hingegen liebte den Jungen , aus vollster Seele , und da durfte er sich nicht einmischen .

" Meinst du den Sev , das er hierher kommen würde ? Nur wegen mir ? Er hat doch so auch schon genug zu tun ! " , brummte Harry , denn er bemerkte das nape ihn mehr oder weniger in die Enge trieb .

" Klar , er wird sich wenn du ihn darum bittest , für die Stelle des Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste bewerben , dass beste ist aber das er nun aktiv und offiziel dein verlobter ist und auch so aufteten kann ! Der Minister besitzt Mittel und Wege dir zu Diensten zu sein . Schließlich muss er dir noch seine Treue beweisen . " , schnarrte Snape , denn eigentlich passte es dem giftmischer nicht das er harry an Voldemort verlor . man sah den schwarzhaarigen jungen mit grünen Augen , nie ehrlich lächeln doch das tat er jetzt und das verblüffte Sev nun völlig .

" Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden , Severus Snape . Ebend hast du mir und meinem Partner die wahre Treue bewiesen , indem auf mich verzichtest und so deinen Trieb , den du ja nun hast , zurück stellst , um mich mehr oder weniger auf den richtigen Weg zu schubsen und mich meinem Partner näher zu bringen . ich werde ihn noch heute kontaktieren und mit meinen ´Mitteln ´ dazu bringen , das er hierher zu mir kommt ! ", sarkasmus und sexepel klang in dieser Stimme mit was Snape dazu brachte genervt aufzustöhnen , den er konnte sich vorstellen was das für Mittel waren die Harry da meinte .

" Los du Schlafmütze wir haben noch eine Viertelstunde bis zum Frühstück ! Bevor die Slytherins dich noch als ´vermisst´melden !" , knurrte der tränkemeister den anderen jüngeren an . Harry lachte nur und zog langsam seine Klamotten wieder an , richtete seine Haare , setzte seine Kontaktlinse ein und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild um zu sehen ob er auch anständig aussah . und er musste mal wieder auf den langsamen Lehrer warten , den diese hockte noch fast eine ( ! ) Stunde unter der Dusche , tapste jetzt tropfnass in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer , trocknete seine Haare per muggelart und suchte sich das immer passende schwarze Hemdchen plus Umhang und alles andere Nötige auch heraus . Harry beobachtete ihn dabei und wartete bis der andere endlich fertig wurde , zusammen betrate sie die Große Halle und Snape steuerte auf seinen Stammplatz zu , am Lehrertisch natürlich , Harry dagegen ließ sich neben Zabini nieder und grienste seinen Lieblingslehrer an , als er sah das Dumbledore ihn ausquetschte , ob Harry etwas verdächtiges gesagt oder gar getan hatte und Snape verzog das Gesicht und antwortete ihm sogar was der andere gar nicht erwartete hätte .

"Ohh ja er hat etwas getan ! Seinen Tribut hat er gefordert , wie es ihm zusteht ! Und ich werde ihm und meinem altem Meister auch weiterhin dienen , also nehmen siie sich vor mir in acht , ich bin ein todesser und keiner von ihren Leuten ! ", schnarrte Snape , Dumbledore an . Diesen fielen fast die Augen raus als er dies vernahm , sein Spion hatte ihn gerade Verraten ! Das gab es noch nie , und somit brach Dumbledores Macht langsam in sich zusammen , nichts desto trotz war er nicht zu unterschätzen , den jetzt wo er seine mächtigste Waffe verloren hatte , würde er nun doch höhere Mächte benutzen oder beschwören um zu siegen . Harry schien das nicht zu stören , er hollte ein Stück Pergament hervor und fing mit Feder und Tinte n zu schreiben

Geliebter ,

ich würde mir nachträglich zum Geburtstag von dir wünschen , dass du die Stell des Lehreres für verteidigung für die Dunklen Künste annimmst um so bei mir zu sein . Denn ich bin der Meinung wenn wir jetzt verlobt sind , uns auch ein bisschen näher kommen KÖNNTEN . Soweit du es natürlich willst . Ich möchte dich bitten bei einer deiner Berater nachsicht walten zu lassen , denn es war nicht seine Schuld . ich meine unseren giftmischer , bevor es dir jemand anderes sagt , will ich es dir persöhnlich beichten , ich habe mit Severus Snape im moment Lehrer für zaubertränke in Hogwarts , eine kurzzeitige Affäre gehabt , wobei ich gestehen muss das ich ihn dazu genötigt habe . Falls du immer noch interesse an mir haben solltest , würde ich mich freuen dich hier in der Schule als mein Lehrer , Verlobterund vorallem Liebhaber zu begrüssen . Ich hoffe du kannst mir , diesen kleinen Ausrutscher verzeihen .

Hochachtungsvoll und in liebe dein Verlobter +

Während er den Brief schrieb knusperte er an seinem Hörnchen , als die Eulen , die post und Zeitungen brachten auch seine Hedwig war dabei , sie brachte Nachricht von Sirius , woher seine Eule kam wusste er nicht aber sie sah noch richtig frisch aus und war bestimmt in der lage einen brief zu seinem Geliebten zu bringen . Vertraut knabberte sie an seinem Finger , was ihm bestätigte das sie bereit war eine Botenflug zu unternehemn . Dannach öffneter er Sirius Brief , in diesem stand :

" Hi harry ,

habe gerade eine Eule von Remus gekriegt indem stand das du das Licht Ägnis besitz und Lord Voldemorts Verlobter bist . Bei allem was mir heilig ist lass dich bloss nicht von diesem weißhaarigen Bastard einlullen , den auf der Seite du dich gerade befindest ist die Sichere , der Alte will verhindern das du und der Meister mächtige Nachkommen bekommt , davor fürchtete er sich und ja bevor du fragst Remus und ich gehöre zu Lord Voldemorts innerern Kreis , schreib mir schnell zurück und sag mir ob es bei euch schon nachwuchs gibt oder unterwegs ist ich würde mich wahnsinng darüber freuen vorallem für dich . Und bist du glücklich ?

In liebe Sirius Black "

Wieder begann der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zu schreiben .

" Hey Sirius ,

eigentlich müsste ich jetzt böse auf dich sein du hast mir jahrelang verschwiegen das du Todesser bist ! Und als ob ich mich wieder einlullen lassen würde ! Nein nicht mit mir , der Alte hatte seine Chance das er sie vertan hat ist nicht mein Problem . Wär schön wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen könnten ist schon eine ganze Weile her das letzte Mal grins Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine . Nein Nachwuchs steht noch nicht an den ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen mit unserem lord also mach dir darum mal keinen kopf ! Ich habe Bock auf Sex mit dir also beweg deinen Arsch hieher .

bye Harry "

Innerlich grienste sich Harry eins aber nur innerlich versteht sich , er borgte sich von Blaise eine Eule um den brief zu transportieren , dann folgte er Blaise der gerade auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkekerker war war dennoch war er dererste der das Zimmer betrat , doch er hatte nicht vor auf den Lehrer zu warten , er würde ihn aufsuchen und zwar sofort . Er betrat durch die Angrenzende Tür und betrat die privaten Räume seines Lehrer , dieser war jedoch im Schlafzimmer nicht anwesen , aber Harry konnte aus dem Bad sehr eindeutige Beräusche , was ihn doch anzüglich griensen ließ . Severus war mal wieder unersättlich . Als sich der schwarzhaarige gerade auf das riesige Bett gesetzt hatte , vernahm er ein wohlklingendes kehliges Geräusch , was vermuten ließ das Sev gerade seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte , er brauchte dringend einen liebhaber , es wäre doch schade wenn so ein mann , sich immer selbst befriedigung beschaffen musste oder nicht ? Malfoy - jounior würde wohl ohne zu zögern mit seinem patenonkel ins Bett gehen , da war sich harry sicher . Als Sev nach einer ganzen Weile noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war , betrat Harry das Badezimmer und fand Sev etwas abwesend auf den Knien sitzend am Boden vor , er musste griensen und so kniete er sich anzüglich vor den Älteren , bevor er ihn küsste und an dessen Lippen herumschnäbelte , was Severus wieder in die Gegenwart zurückhollte und Harry sich aufeinmal unter ihm wiederfand . Wild aber dennoch liebevoll wurde er von dem älteren geküsst , als er aber auch noch anfing ihn zu entkleiden , stoppte er die großen rauhen Hände des Giftmischer .

" Eigentlich habe ich meinem Verlobten geschrieben das ich EINMAL mit dir geschlafen habe !Wenn wir jetzt so weitermachen , wird es ein zweites Mal und ich verpasse Kräuterkunde und muss wieder Strafarbeiten erledigen ! ", versuchte Harry den älteren klar zu machen, was hier lief , dieser fuhr des protestes unter dessen schwarzes Shirt und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen , als er vorwitziger weise Harry in eine seiner Brustwazen kniff , jedoch wehrte sich harry als er ein ´Plopp ´vernahm und mit geweiteten Augen , auf die in schwarzgekleidete Person die gerade erschienen war. Snape erhob sich blitzschnell und bedeckte seine blösse mit einem handtuch, den Lord Voldemorts Blickwar eisiger als der Nord- und Südpol zusammen .

"Ich würde es gutheißen wenn du jetzt verschwinde würdest Severus , bevor ein verdammt großes unglück passiert ! ", zischte ihn der andere schwarzhaarige an , sein Gegner zu , denn wenn Harry nicht anwesend gewesen wäre würde der Giftmischer schon längst nicht mehr leben , den Tom ließ sich kein zweites mal gefallen das einer SEINER Diener seinen verlobten nahm, wo er doch selber beim ihm bebeichtet hatte das es EINMAL zu einem Ausrutscher gekommen war , das ließ sich ja gerade noch verzeihen das der Tränkmeister keine Sekunde ausließ um SEINEN Partner wieder ins Bett zu bekommen , das war unakzeptabel , Harry bemerkte seinen Unmut und reagierte .

" Gräme ihm nicht nach , ich bitte dich , denn er hat mir gesag das ich dir schreiben soll ! Sagen wir mal so , er befand sich gerade in einer sehr unbeherrschten Situation und das ist meine Schuld , ich habe ihn gereizt und er ist darauf angesprungen ! Bitte bestraf ihn nicht " , den Rest des Satzes schnurrte Harry um Tom abzulenken , so dass Sev unversehrt verschwinden konnte , was dieser auch dankbar tat . Tom sprang auf die Anmachversuche des jüngeren an und zischte ihm erregt ihns Ohr .

" Du gehörst nur MIR und wehe wenn ich ihn auch nur noch einmal intim bei dir sehe , dann lasse ich keine gnade mehr walten , dann töte ich ihn ! ", das war auf jeden Fall eine ernstzunehmende drohnung , das wusste der grünäugige nur zu gut . Harry wandte sich gerade von tom ab und wollte das Badezimmer des Giftmischers verlassen, was ihm einen erstaunten blick aus blauen augen einbrachte . Er erreichtenichteinmal die Tür als sich kräftige Arme um seine schmale hüften schlangen .

" Du glaubst doch nicht etwa , das ich meinen größten Schatz etwa einfach so gehen lasse , ohne Gegenleistung , oder ? " , diese Stimme von tom machte ihn immer so an , das er als Antwort nur stöhnen konnte , den selbst er hatte keine Chance gegen die Stimme eines Vampirs, den sie machte die Sterblichen willig , Harry aber kämpfte dagegen an .

"Lass mich ! Du bist sauer , dann mag ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben! und lass den Versuch mich mit deiner Stimme locken zu wollen !" , knurrte Harry den anderen Mann an . Sachte biss der andere Harry in den nacken was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte , trotzdem hatte Tom das Gefühl das Harry diese Berührungen nicht wollte , und so entschied sich der schwarzhaarigeLord dazu , seine Stimme nicht mehr zu nutzen , gab Harry also frei , dieser brauchte noch ein paar Minuten bis sich der Nebel in seinem kopf gelost hatte , dann aber drehte er sich um und lächelte seinen verlobten liebevoll an und gab ihm einen kuss auf die Wange .

Das alleine wa für Tom belohnung genug , das er sein verlangen zurückgestellt hatte und Harry wieder frei gegeben hatte , und das hatte er noch nie getan .Harry war gerade sehr schnell auf dem Weg zu seiner ersten Stunde Zaubertränke , und gerade noch rechtzeitig getrat er den Klassenraum in dem Kerkern von hogwarts , ließ sich erschöpft vom rennen zwischen Blaise Zabini und Daco Malfoy nieder , als ein inzwischen wieder bekleideter , aber immer noch blasser Snape den unterrichtsraum betrat . Alle Schüler gaben ihre aufsätze ab , außer Harry er wartete bis der Giftmischer die heutige Aufgabe aufgegeben hatte , danach erhob er sich elegant und trat nach vorne , klaute sich von crabbe einen Stuhl drehte ihn verkehrt herum und ließ sich darauf nieder. Severus sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an , ließ sich aber ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem lehrertisch nieder .

"Meine Hausaufgaben , professor ich hoffe das sie nicht alzu schlecht sind! ", sagte Harry laut so das ihn jeder ohne probleme verstehen konnte , doch dann fügte er im flüsterton hinzu :

"Sieh zu das du wieder etwas Farbe im gesicht bekommst ! ER wird dich nicht bestrafen , hab da mal keine Angst, Süßer . Wenn er nicht in diesem Augenblick aufgetaucht wäre, hätt ich ohne probleme gerne noch ein zweites Mal mit dir geschlafen , darauf kannst dich verlassen !Aber jetzt sieht es so aus als wenn ich allen anderen süßen Gays wiederstehen muss und meinem Verlobtem treu bleibe , schade eigentlich aber man kann ja nicht ewig so weitermachen ! Aber was du ziemlich dringend brauchst ist einen Liebhaber , wenn ich DU wäre würde ich da mal an mein Patenkind wenden , er ist willig und ihr passt vom charakter her perfekt zusammen! " , kommentierte Harry flüsternd ihre Situation. Man konnte Sevs große Augen sehen , denn der andere sprach trotz des Verbotes seines Meisters noch mit ihm und das war extrem tödlich , warum tat Harry das dann ? Mochte er ihn etwa , obwohl er ihn in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte ? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen ! Und was , er sollte mit SEINEM Patenkind eine Affäre anfangen !

Lucius würde ihm mindestens 100 Avada Kedavra und genausoviele Crucio an den Hals jagen , da war der Tränkemeister sich , doch Harry grinste ihn immer noch an , das verstand er nun gar nicht mehr , da der schwarzhaarige Prinz ja Gedanken lesen konnte , würde das wohl bedeuten das es nicht so war wie er vermutet hatte , man wenn ihm diese kleine Schlange ihn weiterhin so anlächelte würde er die Drohung des Lords vergessen und ihn hier und jetzt venaschen ! Sogar vor den gryffindors , wenn es sein musste , ohne wenn und aber ! Harry griente ihn noch breiter an als vorher , den auch diese nicht jugendfreien Gedanken hatte er gelesen .

" Wie gesagt , ich rate dir ihn aufzusuchen . Aber jetzt zu etwas anderen , ich habe keinen plan was ich bei dieser Aufgabe machen soll . Wenn ich einen Kessel anfasse explodoert er nur wieder ! ", murrte Harry über diese ungerechtigkeit , denn was konnte er schließlich dafür , dass erin diesem Fach nuneinmal eine Niete war .

" Setz dich zu Draco und schau ihm auf die Finger und lerne !Meinetwegen lass Will dir helfen und bitte unseren prinzen von Slytherin um Nachhilfe damit du besser wirst. ich dulde nämlich keine Schwächlinge in zaubertränke in meinem Haus ! Mögen sie noch so gut im Bett sein ! ", zischte Snape den gutaussehenden jungen vor sich an , natürlich ganz leise so das niemand verstand was hier besprochen wurde . Harry salutierte vor Severus bevor er sich zu Draco flüchtete und hinter dem blonden versteckte , der Giftmischer aber bekam ihn zu fassen , den er besass eine hervorragende reaktion , eine seiner hände geriet dabei zufälligerweise unter desssen umhang und berührte ihn zufällig zwischen seinen oberschenkeln , wo er hart zugrief, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg aus Harrys Umhang machte , Harrys Augen blitzten auf .

" Du machst mich an , das Liebe ich so an dir ! ", säuselte der junge Lord in der Sprache die Hauptsächlich im Hauptqartier gesprochen und die weder Gryffindor noch Slytherin verstanden zweitens konnte sich allerdings denken was da abging .

Wortlos verließ er Harry , schaue sich aber kurz Dracos Trank an , er war perfekt , der Trank natürlich , was dachte er nun jetzt schon wieder für einen mist ! Erst musste er Harry anmachen und jetzt dachte er in anzüglicher Weise über sein patenkind , holla das konnte ja noch lustig werden , das war ja klar .

"Hey Drac und wie ist der Trank ? Ich darf zuschauen denn das was ich anfasse fliegt in die Luft , so doof das klingt ist aber so ! ", unterhielt er sich mit Draco über belangloses . Nach einer weile beachtete sie keiner mehr , auch sein giftmischer nicht , erst dann zog er durch ein unauffälliges tippen auf die Schulter die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich , der blonde Drache zog eine Augnbraue nach oben und schaute auf das Stück Pergament was ihm an was ihm harry unter die Nase hielt , auf den stand :

Na du . ... Mal ne Frage : Was hällst du egentlich von deinem Patenonkel ?

Schreib zurück ...

Da wurde unser Eisprinz aufenmal sehr schnell rot , doch er kritzelte mit seiner Feder eine Antwort auf das Pergament .

Was soll die Frage ! Er ist mein Pate was soll ich da schon von ihm halten !

" Dafür das er dir egal ist , bist du aber verdächtig rot im gesicht , meinst du nicht Drache ? " Ich kenne deine Gedanken, du stehst auf ihn ohne Zweifel ! ", Draco wurde noch roter als er eh schon war und drehte seinen kopf zu seite .

In diesem Moment war er voll schüchtern was Harry voll süss fand , süss nicht attraktiv !Severus schien de Verwirrung in Draco´s Gruppe zu bemerken den er kam mit wehendem umhang zu ihnen herüber .

" Was ist hier los! Ich dachte hier werden tränke gebraucht und icht über private Sachen gequatscht !" , meinte Snape böse zu den beiden , was ihm einen Mahnenden Blick von harry einbrachte ,den Draco glich nach dieser zurechtweisung einer Tomate mehr als einem menschen .

" Ja , Sir . Wir werden es in Zukunft nicht wieder tun ! ", antwortet harry für beide Personen und sein kalter Blick verriet das Sev nun verschwinden sollte was dieser auch tat , nachdem er verzeihend genickt hatte . Für die gryffindors mussten sie ja nun keine Show mehr abziehen , viel konnten sich denken das Harry nun in Slytherin das Regiment führte . Jetzt aber wandte er sich an draco um ihm etwas zu sagen .

"Ich würde zu ihm gehen Drache , wer weiß was draus wird ?Und nein ich habe nichts mehr mit ihm ! Mein Verlobter sieht es nicht gerne , wenn ich mein hobby weiter betreibe! Und ja er ist jetzt hier , aber PSST , das muss unser Geheimniss bleiben , bis zur nächsten Stunde den da werden wir ihn live und in Farbe erleben können ! ", kicherte Harry was Severus den letzten Nerv raubte , den er störte den unterricht und jetzt tat er es schon wieder , das war doch nicht zu fassen !

" Harry Safir Potter ! Auf der Stelle verlässt du meinen Unterrichtsraum . ich dulde keine Störungen in MEINEM Unterricht ! ", knurrte er den schwarzhaarigen prinzen an , gekniekt verkrümelte er sich nach draußen , ließ sich an der Steinwand herabgleiten, das würden zwei der langweiligsten Stunden seines Lebens werden , er war ja so allein hier draußen .

Wie auf Kommando wirbelte in diesem moment Tom um die Ecke , was für ein Zufall aber auch , er hockte sich vor Harry auf den oden hin , helle Saphire schimmerten ihn an , ohne zu fragen küsste der ältere den jüngeren Verlobten , dieser schien diesmal nichts dagegen zu haben und ließ zu wie der blauäugige ´sein ´Revier erkundete, gerade als es anfing interessant zu werden wurde die Kerkertür aufgerissen und ein roter Draco malfoy stolperte heraus man konnte sehr deutlich Snapes wütende Stimme hören die sich über das Benehmen seiner Schüler beschwerte . Dem blonden folgten das Schlammblut und das Wiesel , nun zu fünft auf dem gang war ja auch mal neues , aufeinmal keuchte Ron erschrocken auf , den er erkannte in dem fremden , lord Voldemort , er hatte nur ein einziges Mal das Vergnügen gehabt dass Gesicht des schwarzmagiers zu sehen .

"Was macht den DER hier ! Der dürfte doch eigentlich nichteinmal auf das Gelände der Schule kommen ! ", schrie Ron wie am Spieß das es fast schon peinlich war , durch den Gang dass bestimmt die halbe Schule mitbekommen hatte , dass der schwarze Lord nun Lehrer an dieser Schule war , Harry konnte über so viel dummheit nur lachen .

"Was glaubst du denn was er hier macht !Er ist mein verlobter !" , er hielt die Hand mit dem Siegelring hoch und Tom bestätigte durch das zeigen seines Ringes das er WIRKLICH der war für der er gehalten wurde .

" Wenn ich will das er bei mir ist dann wird er auch bei mir sein ! Der Minister hat es erlaubt und damit Basta ! Ende aus ! Mit SOWAS wie euch diskutiere ich erst garnicht ! ", knurrte der günäugige die anderen an , außer Draco und seinen Partner natürlich .

ENDE Teil 4

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen !

Büdde Kommis schreiben !

Nächstes wird wahrscheinlich ein Adult entweder Tom + Harry oder Draco ??? oder beide mal sehen oder ein neues Paring , mal sehen was kommt habe man Freitag den 01.10 Geburtstag ! Endlich 17 ! Hab lange drauf gewartet !

Titel : Dancing in the Darkness

Kapitel 00 : Hear the Songs of my Heart

Kapitel 01 : He is finding magic mighty and change the Motherhouse

Kapitel 02 : Light of the Ägis

Kapitel 03 : Heaven and Hell in your Eyes ( Aduld )

Kapitel 04 : Prinz of Damned

Kapitel 05 : Nearness and the love going to the heart because the Dance has begin , the Dance of Darkness ( Aduld )

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

ES DÜRFEN SICH ZWEI GANZ GANZ GANZ BESONDERE AUTORINNEN FREUEN DEN DIESES KAPITEL BEHÖRT NUR IHNEN !

**DRUHLE und MISS - MALFOY**

**Dancing in the Darkness**

5. Kapitel :

Nearness and the love going to the heart because the Dance has begin , the Dance of Darkness

"Was glaubst du denn was er hier macht !Er ist mein verlobter !" , er hielt die Hand mit dem Siegelring hoch und Tom bestätigte durch das zeigen seines Ringes das er WIRKLICH der war für der er gehalten wurde .

" Wenn ich will das er bei mir ist dann wird er auch bei mir sein ! Der Minister hat es erlaubt und damit Basta ! Ende aus ! Mit SOWAS wie euch diskutiere ich erst garnicht ! ", knurrte der günäugige die anderen an , außer Draco und seinen Partner natürlich .

Wie er diese Personen hasste war schon unfassbar , aber das sie ihn auch noch bei sehr wichtigen achenschafften störten war nun schon sehr sehr unakzeptabel . Draco glich immer noch einer Tomate und das törte Harry den er war ein Eisprinz und nicht ein verschüchtertes kanninchen , also behob er diese ungewöhnliche röte mit einem Zauber , jetzt war es besser , viel besser .

" Sag mal Drache , was war los das Sev dich raus schmeißt , na Schlammblut und Muggelliebhaber muss ich nicht fragen , ihr seit einfach nur unbegabt . " , konterte Harry auf Rons rumgeplärre .

" Na ja die haben mist gebaut , ich hab mich gewehrt und im nu sind wir hier draußen , er hat ziemlichmiese Laune heute , was nicht zufällig daran liegt das du im unterricht gequatscht hast und somit gestört hast . " , kommentierte Draco das ganze , wobei Harry ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und ihn beleidigt anschaute den was konnte er schon für die Launen des Professors ? nichts , so war er sich selbst sicher . Tom kam unter dessen nicht aus dem grinsen heraus , so hatte er sich seine Caotische Truppe vorgestellt , na ja Harry war ja schon immer soo gewesen aber Draco das war einmal eine interessante Wendung in der bisherigen Geschichte , währenddessen Harry immer noch schmollte sprach er mit Tom in Gedanken .

Du Tom ,ich glaube zwischen Sev und dem drachen bahnt sich was an . Was meinst du sagt Lucius dazu , Harry beendete seine frage an Tom gedanklich .

Tja ich würde sagen er wird ausrasten , Severus umbringen ihn foltern und draco einsperren und niewieder rauslassen , so in etwa , aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht , frag ihn mit deinem Spiegel müsstest du das problemlos machen können . + Harry bedankte sich bei seinem liebsten für diese Info .

Hastig zog er den eben Besprochene Geggenstand aus seinem Umhang und seine Oberfläche war glatt , unter der Scheibe bewegte sich Meer aus Flammen , er gefiel Harry schon seit er ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte , deswegen hatte Lord Voldemort ihn diesen Spiegel auch geschenkt , er funktionierte wie ein kamin nur besser den niemand konnte ihn kontrollieren und einer seiner Fahigkeiten sind das sie jeden auf der ganzen erde erreichen egal wo er sich aufhällt eine Pfütze oder BAch reicht aus um mit Harry zu kommonizieren .

Doch nun hatte Harry die Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Lucius verloren , er wollte mit seinem liebsten alleine sein um endlich mal mit ihm zu sclafen schließlich war auch er ein nimmersatt und das nicht zu knapp. Also bewegte er sich mit seinem liebsten in richtung seines Büros , den Tom hatte wie immer Harrys Gedanken gelesen und so mitbekommen das sein verlobter dringend Sex brauchte und das konnte man ihm ja erfüllen den das Spielchen mit Snape heute morgen schien bei ihm spuren hinterlassen zu haben , die lust auf prickelden Sex so schlecht war das ja nicht , dachte sich Tom da , wo er aber sorgfältig darauf achtete das Harry sie nicht lesen konnte , dn er tanzte gerne aus der Reihe auch wenn es schwer werden würde ihn zu bändigen , er würde es versuchen das war seine heilige Pflicht , sagte er sich gedanklich und das war auch so und nicht anderst . Sie betraten sein büro und es war wie Harry es erwartet hatte ganz in schwarz gehalten, es gefiel ihm hier sehr gut , er wollte sich umsehen was er auch tat , der große Schreibtisch hatte es ihm angetan , man konnte darauf sehr viele böse spielchen spielen und das reizte den Schüler , er war sehr verwöhnt was soetwas anging . Lässig setzte er sich auf den noch nicht eingeräumten Schreibtisch und starrten seinen liebsten mit katzenaugen herausfordernd an , dieser sprang sofort darauf an , indem er vor den Jungen trat und ihn gierig küsste , was ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen von Harry einbrachte , es schien ihm also zu gefallen . Harry war Tom schon einen Schritt vorraus und entkleidete seinen gegenüber , indem er im den pulli auszog , um die dort drunter versteckte aHaut zu liebkosen . In kürzester Zeit standen die beiden brustwarzen des Lords , den Harry verwöhnte ihn intensiv aber immer noch liebevoll , auch Tom schaltete nun , er tat es Harry gleich auch ihm fehlte kaum später der Pullover , samt umhang , doch das war nicht das einzige was er HArry entledigte , währeddessen er ihn küsste , auch wenig später folgten seine Jeans und die Boxershorts , so dass der junge lord nun nackt vor dem halbbekleideten mann sass und sich verflucht wohl in dieser Situation füllte, es war ja auch nachzuvollziehen warum .

Langsam und verführerisch zog er den anderen über sich um ihn intensive zu küssen , was Tom sehr anzumachen schien , er hatte von vielen sachen geträumt aber das harry so erotisch sein konnte hatte er nie zu träumen gewagt , und dieser Körper gehörte nur ihm allein und das war sein größter Schatz , den er nie wieder gehen lassen würde , nie wieder . Tom küsste Harrys Hals langsam bis er zum Schlüsselbein ankam und dem Jungen vor ihm einen Knutschfleck verpasste , Harrys schlanke hand hatte sich in den schwarzen Haaren seines liebsten verkrallt , je weiter Tom noch unten kam um ihm zu liebkosen , es gefiel Harry sichtlich den sein Zauberstab´stand gerade herauf und wartete auf zuwendung die Tom ihm zollen musste oder er würde jede beherrschung verlieren und das wollte er nicht , noch nicht , sie waren noch nicht soweit das man soetwas tun konnte .

" Ohh , verflucht Tom , mach endlich ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus ! "; knurrte er seinen liebsten an , und es klang sehr lustvoll , sein zierlicher weißer Körper war mit schweißperlen bedeckt das von der beherrschung des Schülers zeugten aber auch diese ging irgentwann unter , so wie jetzt gerade .

" Was soll ich tun , sag´s mir . " , auch diese Aussage war nicht gerade unerotisch so das der junge ziemlich in schwitzen kam denn solche Spielchen war er nicht gewohnt die meisten wusste was sie tun mussten und Tom wusste e auch er wollte ihn anregen und das nicht zu wenig , so ein gemeiner Kerl .

" Du weißt was ich will , bitte Tom ..." , das war nun mittlerweile ein betteln und das lam ja nicht gerade oft vordas er seine Maske so fallen ließ , so wie jetzt gerade .

" Sag´s mir und ich tue was immer du willst . " , er forderte alles von dem jungen Schüler und bei Slytherin er würde es bereuen dafür würde er sorgen , und das meinte er ernst , als alles andere davor .

" Ahhh , verflucht Riddle , leck ihn ,bitte ..." , Tom grinste ihn anzüglich an denn wenn er seine Nachnamen benutzte war er sauer oder in diesem Fall sehr erregt , also kam Tom dieser sehr deutlichen Auffordung nach .

Langsam , quälend langsam leckte der schwarze Lord über Harrys Glied das mittlerweile nicht nur gerade aufstand sondern auch hart geworden war , ein wohliges Stöhnen bekam Tom als belohnung , aber Harry wollte nicht mehr warten er verkrallte sich wie eine Katze in den haaren des älteren um ihn dazu zu aninieren sein bestes Stück ganz in sich aufzunehemn , was dieser auch nach diesem betteln auch tat , den er wollte seinen jungen liebhaber zum Höhepunkt bringen , egal wie . Er umschmeichelte mit seiner Zunge das harte , beste Stück des Slytherin um ihn zu reizen , doch das brauchte er gar nicht den Harry , stieß hart und gefühlvoll in die heiße Enge , währeddesen Tom sein glied bearbeitete , die ersten liebsestropfen bildeten sich bereits , doch noch hatte Harry die Klippe noch nicht überwunden , doch Tom sorgte dafür indem er ihn ein letztes mal voll in seinen Mund aufnahm . Kaum Sekunden später bog der schwarzhaarige seinen Rücken durch und ließ einen lustschrei aus seinem Mund entweichen was Tom sehr anmachte , gleichzeitig ergoss sich in den Mund sines Liebsten , dieser schluckte ersteinmal den ganzen Samen des Schülers bevor er ihn liebevoll sauberleckte , wie es sich gehörte natürlich , aber wie hätte annehemen müssenw ar Harry noch nicht am Ende denn das war nur ein vorspiel gewesen für ihn und das erstaunte Tom nun am meisten , den nach einer kurzen pause sah er seinen ehemaligen Feind mit lustverschleierten Augen an , dieser Junge hatte eine Ausdauer das war nicht zu fassen .

" Nächste Runde ! ", kam es erregt von harry der sich wie eine Schlange in der umarmung von Tom wand , den er wollte sex und zwar ofort oder er würde über den meister der dunklen Künste herfallen .

Harrys Hände fanden schnell ihren Weg und entkleideten auch den jetzigen lehrer für verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ganz den jetzt wollte keine Spielchen meh sondern harten und hemmungslosen Sex mit seinem Verlobten .

Harry umschlang mit seinen beinen die hüfte des älteren und erzeugte durch die Reibung die nun in ihrer körpermitte herrschte brachte den blauäuigen fast um den Verstand , der junge wusste was er tun musste um den vollen einsatz seiner Männlichkeit zu garantieren , schlau war er allemale . Harry der wusste das Tom nun vollständig einsatzbereit war , ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen so das er mit dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch lag , sein Becken lag etwas erhöht , da er ja immer noch Tom´s hüfte umschlang , die Hände des anderen fuhren über die Hüfte des jüngerem um halt zu finden falls es mal ein wenig härter oder schneller abgehen sollte , was auf jeden Fall kommen würde . Tom wusste das er harry nicht forbereiten musste denn er war einfach beim einringen in den Jungen etwas vorsichtiger und diese Sache hatte sich erledigt , bereitwillig ließ Harry sich die Beine spreizen so das Tom mit seiner Männllichkeit benug spielraum besass um agieren zu können . Mit der hand brachte er sein Glied in die Position , das er ohne Probleme in dem jungen Körper vor sich eindringen konnte , Hary übernahm de nächsten part , denn nun bewegte sich der Schüler so das Tom geradewegs in eine Enge geschoben wurde die in laut aufstöhnen ließ , er hatte vieles erwartete aber das war zuviel , es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an als Harry auch schon einen Rythmus bestimmte der ihm gefiel , noch war er sacht um tom die gelegenheit zu geben sich dann die Enge des Slytherin zu gewöhnen und das tat er sehr schnell , denn es dauerte nicht lange so das Tom selbst das ruder übenahm , stetig stieg sein tempo und auch seine Stöße wurde härter und vorallem tiefer , Harrys schöne tiefe stimme brachte ihn fast um den verstand den diese forderte ihn immer wieder auf .

" OHH verflucht , Tom , stoß härter zu , jaaaaaaaa , schneller , jaa das gefällt mir ..." , es war als würden diese Worte ausreichen um Tom noch mehr zu erregen als er eh schon war .

Harry spürte wie sein körper langsam aber sicher den Höhepunkt entgegensteuerte und auch Tom ging es nicht anderst , es würden nur noch ein paar Stöße weiter der Höhepunkt auf sie beide warten und Minuten später sah Harry nur noch bunte Farben , er verengte sich merklich um Tom´s bestes Stück den dieser kam mit einem Schrei und Harry spürte wie sich Toms Liebessaft in ihm ausbreitet . Es war einfach geil gewesen das kleine Spielchen was sie hier gerade inziniert hatten das könnte Harry öfter haben , aber nun wandte der Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem liebsten zu der nun gegen ihn gelehnt und immer noch in ihm , versuchte wieder klar mit sich und seiner Umwelt zu kommen was gar nict so einfach war wie man vielleicht denken mochte den es war kräftezährend gewesen , dieses kleine Quicki , wie er es nannte . Nach einer ewigkeit des schmusend zog sich Tom zurück und bevor sein Sperma Harrys Klamotten versaute , sprach er einen Reinugungsspruch und die ganze Sauerei war verschwunden bevor sie auch nur ein kleidungsstück bedecken konnte , ein letzter sehr liebevoller und zärtlicher Kuss angelte sich der Lehrer aber noch bevor sie wieder bekleidet das Büro verließen und Harry nun zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe musste , dass sie zum glück mit den gryffindors hatten den so konnten sie sie wieder mal ärgern und das machte sehr sehr viel Spass wenn man eine Schlange war jedenfalls , Tom musste unterricht vorbereiten für den morgigen Tag und so würden sie sich vielleicht heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen , mal sehen ob sich der Schwarze lord die ehre gab oder nicht , das würde sich herausstellen . Unterwegs traf er den drachen der alleine auf den Weg war zu hagrid .

" Na Drache , alles klar bei dir ? Was hast du den mit deinem Auge gemacht ? " , entsetzt starrte auf das blaue Auge das immer dunkler wurde , dass gefiel ihm nicht .

" Na ja bis auf das Auge ganz gut . Das Wiesel hat es mal wieder drauf angelegt und da hab ich ihm ne Abreibung per Fluch verpasst aber er war ja nicht alleine , das Ergebnis siehste ja , Sev kam mir zu hilfe und Gryffindor ist eine Menge Punkte los , dass kannste mir glauben . Pomprey wollte das Auge nicht heilen , zur Strafe wie sie sagte , wenn du mich fragst , schwachsinn . " , erklärte draco ihm die Sachlage und jetzt war Harry sehr sehr sauer auf diese Schlammblüter wagten es doch tatsächlich seinen prinzen anzurühren das würden sie bereuen und wenn es das letzte war was er je tat .

Reg dich nicht auf Süßer . Was ist los ? Deine Aura ist verflucht dunkle als wärst du stinksauer ..., kommentierte Tom die Lage die im moment herrschte .

ICH BIN SAUER ! Diese miesen Schlammblüter wagen es unseren prinzen anzurügen , das Auge sieht nicht gut aus Tom und diese alte Schnepfe will es nicht heilen ! Ohh Wenn nichtz gleich ein Wunder gibt gibt es verdammt viele tote , Harry war sehr sehr sehr sauer und das spürte man auch den seine Aura explodierte förmlich und auch ein unwissender spürte die drohende Gefahr .

Heile du ihn und sag Severus bescheid wegen pomprey und noch was halte deine Aura im zaum Harry , man könnte denken das du töten willst ..., beendete Tom ihr gepräch . Zärtlich nahm Harry Dracos Gesicht in beide Hände und berührte die Malträtierte Stelle am Auge kurz mit seinen lippen bevor anfing mit einer sehr schönen Stimme zu singen , man konnte fast denken man hätte eineTodesfee vor sich den so schöne Stimme hatten nur diese Schwarzen Wesen .Draco spürte die Engergie die Harry dafür verwendet , zärtlich streifte ie sein gesict und er bemerkte da das angeschwollende Augen zu heilen begann bis nichts mehr zu sehen war , einige Gryffindor , darunter Wiesel ,und Kumpanen standen mit offenen Mündern und starrten die beiden an , Harry würde sie nur einmal warnen , dass nächste mal würde er sie Töten .

" Wiesel , Schlammblut hört genau zu denn ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal , wagt ihr es auch nur noch einmal draco auch nur anzufassen , dann schwöre ich euch töte ich euch , ihr seit wertlose Schlammblüter , ihr habt kein Recht auf Leben , wir sind Reinblüter und was besseres also wagt nicht nocheinmal einen der unseren zu attakieren , die folter wäre nicht gerade angenehm und nun geht mir aus dem Weg ! ", zischte Harry die Gruppe an so das sie zurückwichen den auch sie spürten seine schwarze Aura , sie war gewachsen was bekundete das er sauer war .

Mit dieser Drohnug verging der Tag und alle waren in ihren zimmern als die Nacht über das Gelände einbrach und alles verschluckte .

Ende Teil 5

Nächster Teil auch Aduld aber diesmal Draco + Severus hab ich ja versprochen

Titel : Dancing in the Darkness

Kapitel 00 : Hear the Songs of my Heart

Kapitel 01 : He is finding magic mighty and change the Motherhouse

Kapitel 02 : Light of the Ägis

Kapitel 03 : Heaven and Hell in your Eyes ( Aduld )

Kapitel 04 : Prinz of Damned

Kapitel 05 : Nearness and the love going to the heart because the Dance has begin , the Dance of Darkness ( Aduld )

Kapitel 06 : Two Soulmates and they be in love

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter + Lord Voldemort ( Aber icht allein )

Draco Malfoy + Severus Snape

Hermine Granger + Ronald Weasley ( kein Aduld , schreib ich nämlich nicht weils scheiße ist )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

ES DÜRFEN SICH ZWEI GANZ GANZ GANZ BESONDERE AUTORINNEN FREUEN DEN DIESES KAPITEL BEHÖRT NUR IHNEN !

**DRUHLE und MISS - MALFOY**

**Dancing in the Darkness**

6. Kapitel :

Two Soulmates and they be in love

" Wiesel , Schlammblut hört genau zu denn ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal , wagt ihr es auch nur noch einmal draco auch nur anzufassen , dann schwöre ich euch töte ich euch , ihr seit wertlose Schlammblüter , ihr habt kein Recht auf Leben , wir sind Reinblüter und was besseres also wagt nicht nocheinmal einen der unseren zu attakieren , die folter wäre nicht gerade angenehm und nun geht mir aus dem Weg ! ", zischte Harry die Gruppe an so das sie zurückwichen den auch sie spürten seine schwarze Aura , sie war gewachsen was bekundete das er sauer war .

Mit dieser Drohnug verging der Tag und alle waren in ihren zimmern als die Nacht über das Gelände einbrach und alles verschluckte .

Draco war nun in Sevs Büro und beide wussten nicht so recht wie sie es anstellen sollten denn nun aufeinmal waren sie sehr schüchtern , was sie ja sonst nie waren , doch dann wurde der Drache mutiger und er stand auf schlich sich zu Sev und küsste ihn begierig auf die Lippen , es mochte ja sein das er noch Jungfrau war aber das hieß nicht das auch er ein gewissens Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeit und Erotik hatte , Sev war am Anfang ziemlich überrumpelt gab sich dann aber dem Kribbeln hin das dieser einfache Kuss verursachte . Mittlerweile sass der Malfoy Spross auf dem Schoss des Lehrers und erkundete ihn ganz genau und gestattete dem anderen das gleiche Recht zu doch dieser massierte mit seinen Händen nur die weiche Haut unter dem Pulli unter dem sie diese Hände befanden , es gefiel dem Blonden denn er hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und war auf Genießertour was man ihm ja nicht verübeln konnte , denn beide waren ineinander verliebt , schon seit Jahren aber niemand hatte es bisher bemerkt nichteinmal sie beide und das gabs ja nicht sehr oft , bei Pärchen nun aber war der Weg geebnete für eine Beziehung der beiden ,d as hofften die beiden Glückspilze selber und auch Harry betete inständig dafür die beide waren ein Traumpaar schlechthin . Draco ließ sich diese Schnmuseeinheiten von Severus gefallen , denn in diesem Fall hatte Harry mal wieder Recht gehabt , sie passten sehr gut zusammen .

" Schmusekater ... " , schnurrte die Fledermaus als er bemerkte das sich sein patenkind sich regelrecht in seine Berührungen schmiegte , er doch war nur ein sehr lieber und zahmer Drache , aber nur bei ihm , bei allen anderen war er immer nur der kalte Eisprinz von Slytherin . Es klopfte sehr plötzlich und unerwartet an der Bürotür des Giftmischers , innerlich verfluchte er den Menschen der sie nun störte , schließlich war es gerade sehr privat zwischen ihm und seinem Schüler .

Draco kletterte von Sev´s Schoss , und dieser öffnete die Bürotür , vor ihm stand ein sichtlich wütender Lucius Malfoy , diesen hatte Severus nun nicht erwartet .

" WO ist mein Sohn Severus ! ", schnarrte Lucius denn Giftmischer an , denn sein Sohn , war ihm heilig .

" Na wenn du schon hier bist , warum fragst du dann noch ? " , sarkastisch klang diese Aussage des Tränkemeisters , zu seinem alten Schulfreund aus Schulzeiten . Böse graue Augen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an , denn er war nicht wirklich böse , auch er war nicht blind gewesen , er kannte die Neigungen seines Sohnes , sein zimmer hing schließlich voller Männerposter , kein einziges Weibliches Wesen tummelte sich dort .

" Draco , komm sofort hier her ! "; bestimmte Malfoy´s Vater hochachtungsvoll , denn er hatte immer noch ein wenig Respektvolles vor seinem nicht gerade schlecht aussehenden Sohn . Sein Erbe erhob sich galant vm Sessel am Kamin , man konnte förmlich die Anspannung zwischen denn Beiden spüren , denn beide waren nicht gerade umgänglich wenn es um das Thema Liebe geht , lucius war ganz schö geschockt als er einen nicht abgeschickten liebesbrief an seinen eigenen Paten ( ! ) entdeckte , na ja besser Snape als irgentein Gryffindor oder Schlimmer ein Hufflepuff , dass wäre schlimmer als alles andere .

" Was ist Vater ? Habe ich irgentetwas angestellt ? " , fragend sah der Blonde Prinz seinen alten Herrn an .

" Nicht direkt aber denkst du nicht das du mir sagen solltest das du einen FREUND hast ! ", da war der Todesserspion doch schon ein wenig sauer .

" Davon habe ich ziemlich viele meinst du nicht Daddy ? ", das wiederrum war verflucht ironisch gemeint , so das Lucius rot anlief aus Schamgefühl , draco war nuneinmal sein Sohn und beherrschte diese beißende Ironie fast schon besser als er selber .

" Das meine ich nicht ! Du weißt was ich damit gemeint habe , also erklär mir bitte sofort was hier vor geht ! ", langsam verlor der ältere Blonde die geduld , so amüsant diese Thema auch sein mag .

" Was soll ich dir jetzt erklären Dad ? Tja stimmt schon das ich seit einer Weile für Severus schwärme und so aber entwickelt hat sich das heute Abend und du hast gerade gestört ! ", vorwurfsvoll sah Draco sein älteres Abbild an . Dieser schaute ihn etwas perplex an , als sein Sohn erwähnte , das er als Vater gestört hatte , das gab es doch gar nicht !

" Was habt ihr den gemacht BEVOR ich hier angekommen bin ? ", fragte er neugierig , Draco jedoch grienste ihn nur an bei dieser frage .

" Na dass , was alle paare machen ! Schmusen und ganz viel kuscheln . " , kam diese sehr einfache aber dennoch deutliche Antwort .

" Denn wie du vielleicht vergessenhast , bin ich noch Jungfrau und somit machen wir noch niht mehr , und deshalb hoffe ich das du dich jetzt ganz ganz scgnell verkrümelst und mich und meinen Liebsten , da weitermachen lässt wo wir vor 20 Minuten aufgehört haben !" , Lucius akzeptierte diese Entscheidung seines Sohnes , denn es war völlig normal , dass man in seinem Alter langsam auf tuchfüllung mit dem bevorzugtem Geschlecht ging , bei Draco war es das Männliche . Der Todesser verzog sich und die beiden turteltauben waren wieder unter sich , also allein , doch nicht für lange , denn kaum minuten später , kam Harry in das Büro gestürmt und schien etwas wichtiges von ihnen zu wollen , dass hoffte Severus gerade inständigt für ihn aber nur in Gedanken versteht sich .

" Halt Draco . Hab was ganz wichtiges vergessen . Beinahe hätte ich vergessen dich zu verzaubern , es sei denn , ihr wollt jetzt schon Nachwuchs bekommen ? Bei unseren Drachen liegt das nämlich im Blut ! ", kommentierte Harry und sah wie Draco und auch Severus syncron den Kopf schüttelten und so seine Frage beantworteten

" Arinastro ! ", sprach Harry den zauber über den drachen .

" So ich verabschiede mich dann mal wieder bevor Sev mich noch lyncht ! ", grinsent verschwand Harry aus dem Büro des Giftmischers .

" Man wenn das so weitergeht werde ich noch zum Seelenklemptner für Schüler ! ber mal was anderes du bist echt noch Jungfrau ? Hätt ich bei deinem Aussehen echt nicht vermutet , kleiner . ", dabei grinste er sein Gegenüber sarkastisch an , wobei dracos gerechtigkeitssinn sich meldetete .

" Wer ist hier klein ! "; protestierte draco gegen diese Anspielung . Spielerisch fauchte er seinen Lehrer an , als mini-Drachen sozusagen , und doch klange s sehr herrausfordernd , denn ganz ohne Spass ging es nun doch nicht , Risikofreudig war er allemale und das nicht zu knapp .

" Und was dagegen das ich noch keinen Sex hatte ? ", schnurrte der blonde prinz hingebungsvoll in das Ohr des Giftmischers , denn er hatte such wiede rauf den Schoss von eben diesem Niedergelassen , dieses Spielchen gefiel dem Schüler von Slytherin denn man bedenke , das es so etwas nicht alle Tage gab bzw. , es nicht nicht alle Tage vorkam da severus darauf ansprang .

" Nein ganz im Gegenteil ! Es macht die Sache noch interesssanter als vorher ! ", ironisch grinste er seinen lieblingsschüler an , denn dieser wusste was der andere damit meinte , und das war auch gut so , denn sie spielten hier mit offenen Karten wie es sich gerhörte .

" Dafür verlange ich eine entschädigung ! ", verlangte Draco von sinem ´Peiniger ´ , denn soetwas durfte nicht unbestraft bleiben .

" Was willst du denn haben ? " , unschuldige , zu unschuldige schwarze Augen sahen ihn fragend an , als er diese Frage stellte .

" Küss mich , sofort ! ", versuchte er dem Lehrer klar zu machen was er von ihm wollte ohne ihn großartig dazu zu drängen . Severus kam dieser Aufforderung ohne zu murren nach , denn wa konnte man sich besseres Wünschen als einen Schüler der einen so extravaganten Wunsch zu erfüllen , denn sein mini-Drache war mittlerweile schon fünfzehn Jahre , was bedeutete das er vor dem gesetz des Zaubereiministeriums eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler eingehen konnte und durfte , solange diese Verbindung nicht seine Beurteilung von noten und Leistungen im unterricht beeinflussten udnd as taten sie beliebe nicht , Draco war ein Ass in Zaubertränke und Dunkle Künste . Liebeshungrig küsste er seinen liebsten , dieser schien diese Zuwendung sehr zu gnießen denn er hatte ja das bekommenw as er haben wollte und das bekam er schon seit er klein war und das immer . Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie er unter seinem Schützling lag , dieser fauchte wie ein kleiner Wildkater , was ihn sehr attraktiv für den älteren machte . Schließlich wollte er diesem Wildkätzchen heute Nacht die Unschuld nehmen und niemand würde ihn daran hindern , niemand .

" Du bist dir im klaren was es bedeutet heute NAcht das Lager mit mir zu teilen ! ", zischte ein blonder Teufel von oben auf einen ziemlich angemachten Lehrer herunter .

" Sag mir was mich erwartet wenn ich heute Nacht ziemlich viel Spass mit dir haben werde ! "; tat Severus ganz ganz unschuldig und das war er ja nun bei leibe nicht .

" Nun du wirst dann keine ruhige Nacht mehr haben , denn ich werde je nachdem ob es mir gefällt , jeden Abend zu dir kommen und DU wirst dich dann mit mir vergnügen ! Ich hoffe das du das jetzt kapiert hast ! ", mussternd starrte er den älteren an denn dieser sah ihn mit großen Augen an , er wusste das er ein monster war in Sachen Sex aber Draco schiehn da noch ein wenig schlimmer zu sein und das war gut denn so passten sie hervorragend zusammen .

" Ohhh man das wird aber verdammt anstrengend , meinst du nicht ? ", fragend sah er den jüngeren an .

" Und ? Hast du etwa keine Kondition ! ", dass war eine so deutliche herausforderung das ein blinder dies gesehen hätte , und wie konnte es auch bei unserem Drachen anderst sein ?

" Du !" , zischte Severus ein wenig erbost denn soetwas stimmte nun wirklich nicht , er war ziemlich sportlich für sein Alter , er war ja ein geborener Vampir .

" Sag mal Sev gib es hier eigentlich eine Kirche in der Nähe ? " , dass hauteden lehrer nun doch um und aus denn Schuhen , denn so absurd hatte bisher noch niemand das Thema gewechselt , nun grinste er den jüngeren schelmisch an .

" Ach ne willst du mich gleich heiraten !" , nun war Draco an der Reihe geschockt zu gucken .

" NEIN ! Bei Slytherin auch wenn es mich reizen würde ! Nein ich habe Lut drauf das du mir auf dem Altar dieser kirche die Unschuld nimmst und da gibs nichts zu diskutieren ! Meine Entscheidung steht felsenfest ! ", kommentierte Draco das ziemlich diebisch grinsende Gesicht von Severus . ohh man dieser Junge hatte Fantasien und Ideen das konnte ja heiter werden , niemand würde soetws bei einemjungen vermuten der in diese Richtung noch keinerlei Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte .

" Nur mal so aus Neugierde , woher beim Barte des Slytherin hast diese Ideen her ? Ich meine welche Lektüre hast du dir denn da reingezogen ? " fragte der Giftmischer unseren Eisprinzen scheinheilig , er wusste das dieser Junge Fantasien hatte , die schon fast nicht mehr normal waren .

Kap Ende So ich bin fies aber die Zeit felte so das es den rest nächstes ml gibt , hoffe die Story gefällt euch .

Knuddelt alle mal

by Krad-chan


End file.
